STUPID MARRIAGE
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Chanyeol dipaksa pulang ke Korea untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya, Jongin. Tapi kenapa ... tiba-tiba ia yang harus menikah! CHANBAEK / KAISOO [GS]
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Marriage**

**by Naya Hasan**

_ "Pernahkah kau tidur dengan begitu nyenyak, dan... BANG! Saat kau membuka mata, tiba-tiba saja kau sudah menikah?"_

**Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin X Do Kyungsoo**

**Genderswitch (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**01.****Kabar Pernikahan**

**.**

**_Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. 02.30 A.M GMT_**

Telepon terus berdering di ruangan yang berkelap-kelip itu. Tak ada satupun yang peduli. Atau sebenarnya, tak ada satupun yang mendengar. Rumah itu terlalu berisik dengan musik berdentum-dentum dan suara teriakan mabuk dimana-mana. Dalam semalam, sebuah rumah berubah menjadi klub malam. Sang pemilik, yang entah dimana keberadaannya bisa saja meraup untung jika ia memungut bayaran dari teman-temannya yang hobi hura-hura itu. Sayangnya, ia terlalu loyal.

Tapi telepon di ruang tamu itu terus berdering tak ada hentinya, membuat seorang pria berkulit gelap yang tengah berbaring mabuk di sofa dengan digelayuti dua orang gadis—oh, wanita saja, karena dapat dipastikan mereka bukan lagi gadis—dengan busana minim keterlaluan. Dengan gusar, seolah dering telepon hampir membuat kepalanya meledak, pria itu bangkit dan menyambar gagang telepon. Ia bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun di sana yang telah mengganggunya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" suara di seberang sana.

Pria itu segera ternganga. Telinganya pasti bermasalah! _Shit_! Sudah berapa botol yang ia tenggak, memangnya?

"_Yeoboseyo? Chanyeol~ah_?" sapa orang itu lagi. Sepertinya suara seorang wanita yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan muda.

"_Whut_?! _What the fuckin' shit are you talking about? Speak in English_!"

"_Hand it to me, Steve_!"

Sebelum ia mengamuk lebih jauh dengan orang di ujung telepon berbahasa alien itu, seseorang sudah merebutnya. Si pemilik rumah.

"_Yeoboseyo, Eomma_."

Stevan, pria dengan kulit gelap dan rambut gimbal itu, dengan sedikit sisa kesadarannya, mengernyit sedikit agak heran pada pria di depannya, yang sedang menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinga. Merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya, Loey yang kali ini tumben-tumbenan menggunakan bahasa planet lain di telepon. Ah… kalau begitu, itu pastilah interkom dari keluarganya._Was it Japan? _Tempat Loey berasal? Stevan lupa.

"Kau mengadakan pesta lagi di rumah, ha?!" Delapan oktaf, sembilan setengah skala richter, mungkin. Suara ibunya sangat kencang sampai Loey mengira suara itu bisa terdengar ke telinga Stevan, bersyukur pria itu tidak mengerti bahasa Korea sama sekali, atau ia akan diledek habis-habisan nantinya. Loey Park dimarahi ibunya?! Loey Park yang tampan, kaya dan populer itu ternyata anak mami?! Yang benar saja!

"Tidak, Ibu! Itu... suara tivi! Iya! Suara tivi!"

"Menurutmu Ibu akan percaya?! Aissh, anak nakal! Kuliahmu di sana sudah selesai, kan?! Cepat pulang!"

"Aissh, _Eomma~" _rajuk pria itu. Tidak peduli tentang siapa yang mungkin mendengar, ia tahu inilah satu-satunya cara agar bisa meluluhkan ibunya.

"_Eomma, _aku masih ingin—"

"CEPAT PULANG!" potong wanita itu cepat, tanpa bisa dibantah-bantah. "Sepupumu Jongin akan segera menikah! Kau harus pulang, mengerti?!"

"Tapi aku—," ada jeda sesaat. "_MWO_?! Jongin?! Jongin yang sudah hitam, dekil itu akan menikah?! MENIKAH?!"

Loey, pria itu, merasakan migrain di kepalanya. Kim Jongin akan menikah. Pria berkulit eksotis dengan tampang pengamen jalanan mesum itu akan menikah? Pria yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya, yang rasanya masih kemarin bermain petak umpet dengannya itu akan segera menikah?!

"Ya. Dia akan menikah minggu depan! Dan kau masih mau bermain-main? Berapa umurmu, Park Chan Yeol?! PULANG SEGERA ATAU TIDAK USAH PULANG SELAMANYA!"

Lalu, _tut... tut... _telepon ditutup begitu saja.

Loey menghela nafasnya dan terduduk lemas. Kim Jongin akan menikah? Entah kenapa ia merasa terganggu dengan ide itu.

.

**'ㅅ' **

.

**_Namsan-dong, Busan, South Korea. _****07.30 KST**

"Pernikahan? Di keluarga kita akan segera ada pernikahan?!"

Gadis dengan kunciran ringan di belakang kepalanya itu menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian dengan mimik bingung yang tidak dibuat-buat, terlihat dari keningnya yang sedikit bertaut dan matanya yang membulat. Lalu perhatiannya segera beralih pada sosok laki-laki di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki berseragam SMA yang kemeja seragamnya masih melekat di badannya meski sudah tidak beraturan, menandakan ia baru saja baru pulang ke rumah meski jam sekolah sudah lama sekali berakhir.

"Sehun, kau...," ia mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan, sementara matanya membeliak."Kau menghamili pacarmu?!"

"_MWORAGO_?!"

Oh Sehun, anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari kakaknya yang cebol, berwajah tampan meski dengan kelakuan preman sehingga menjadi idola di sekolahnya itu―berkebalikan sekali dengan kakaknya yang sering ia sebut memalukan―seketika tersedak dari cola yang baru ia teguk. Ia menatap benar-benar Baekhyun, gadis yang dua tahun lahir lebih dulu darinya—namun wajah dan perilakunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan figur seorang kakak—dan tidak menemukan bahwa gadis konyol itu sedang bercanda. Baekhyun masih menunggu dengan sangat serius kata-kata 'ya' atau 'tidak' dari mulutnya. Astaga, bodoh sekali.

"_Nuna_, dengar baik-baik. Yang akan menikah itu bukan aku, tapi KAU." Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya penuh penekanan. Ia mengacak rambutnya kemudian, setelah tidak berhasil menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Dan catatan, jika Sehun sudah berbicara sekesal itu, artinya itu memang hal-hal yang sanggup membuat orang lain bunuh diri karena sebal. Bagaimanapun ia ingin sekali menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya yang membuat keputusan sangat tidak tepat ini untuk menikahkan segera kakaknya yang bahkan belum dewasa ini.

"Apa? A-AKU?!_" _

Gadis itu mengerjap lambat.

.

**'ㅅ'**

.

**_Nongdam-dong_****, ****_Seoul, South Korea. 17.00 KST_**

Kim Jongin, pria yang belakangan menjadi bahan perbincangan populer para gadis Nongdam High School, hanya memberikan senyumnya yang memang meluluhkan sekumpulan siswi yang barusan menyapanya. Tidak lama-lama, karena Jongin tetap saja tidak akan rela kehilangan satu objek yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia bolos dari kantor dan membuang harga diri hanya untuk berkeliaran di sekitar bocah-bocah sekolah genit seperti sekarang. Hanya ada satu gadis yang ingin ia lihat. Gadis yang ia ingin gandeng tangannya menuju altar suatu saat nanti.

Di antara sekian banyak wanita dengan kelembutan, cantik dan keibuan, sialnya pilihannya justru jatuh pada gadis itu. Seorang gadis dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu (yang bagi Jongin, menakjubkan) dan kulit putih merona yang sedang menendang-nendang kerikil dengan wajah ditekuk kesal di seberang sana. Ia tampak menggerutu entah apa, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kayu sebentar, menyibak rambutnya yang kurang mendapat perhatian ke belakang, karena angin yang bertiup terus mencari masalah dengannya.

Mendengus beberapa kali, gadis itu melahap es krim terakhirnya sekaligus menyumpalkan _cone_ es krim itu sebisanya. Dengan mulut penuh itu, ia menjadi berhenti mengomel. Sambil mengunyah, tidak peduli bahwa ia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita normal dengan cara makannya, gadis itu menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas bangku, cara yang lebih mudah agar ia bisa menjangkau dan mengikat tali sepatu ketsnya. _Well, _itu memang pekerjaan mudah, tapi tetap saja gadis itu merasa terlalu malas melakukannya, dan kalau saja ia tidak dua kali—nyaris tiga kali—tersandung akibat sepatu sialan itu, ia akan membiarkannya saja begitu.

Jongin bersiap berjalan menghampiri gadis itu, tidak peduli dengan penolakan keras yang sudah-sudah. Ia sudah memantapkan hati sejak pertama melihatnya, untuk memiliki gadis itu bagaimanapun caranya. Lagipula, ia sudah mengatakan berulang kali pada anak itu bahwa ia akan terus merecoki hidupnya sampai ia mau menerima Jongin. Hari ini Jongin bahkan membawakan sekuntum bunga mawar segar seperti biasanya, yang biasanya juga akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah.

Jongin merapikan sedang kemejanya saat seorang anak laki-laki berbadan besar tidak sengaja menubruknya, membuat ia kehilangan fokusnya.

"Maaf, Paman!"

Anak itu berlari cepat-cepat, membuat Jongin hanya bisa mengumpat kesal sebentar sebelum kembali tersadar untuk melihat gadis itu, dan menemukan ia sudah menghilang.

"Argh, sial!"

Pria itu meringis ketika merasakan benturan kecil yang mengakibatkan sakit berdenyut di belakang kepalanya. Sebuah batu kerikil sebesar ibu jari segera ketahuan sebagai barang bukti. Dan ketika ia membalik tubuh untuk menoleh siapa pelakunya, ia bahkan sudah bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang dicarinya.

Do Kyungsoo menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Jongin.

"_Ajussi_! Aku bisa melemparimu dengan granat jika kau tidak berhenti menghampiriku ke sekolah seperti seorang _Ajussi_ maniak!" ucapnya dengan suara bulat dan menggelegar. Tidak sebanding dengan ukuran badannya yang muat dimasukkan dalam kantung.

"YAK!"

Jongin, seperti selalu, tidak terima akan panggilan kesayangan '_Ajussi_' itu. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo cepat sambil sesekali meringis spontan, merasakan denyut di belakang kepalanya. Gadis itu benar-benar berpotensi memperpendek umurnya!

Kyungsoo berjengit agar tubuhnya terangkat sedikit dan tidak terlihat terlalu pendek. Ia benci menjadi pendek. Ia benci punya pipi seperti bakpao dan mata bulat. Ia benci dikata-katai imut oleh semua orang.

"Apa? Mau apa?" tatapnya dengan mata disipitkan menantang dan lidah dijulurkan.

Kali ini Kyungsoo yakin ada yang berbeda dari pria itu. Ia tidak menjitak kepala Kyungsoo atau mengomel panjang pendek soal panggilan _Ajussi_. Pria itu hanya diam dan menatapnya serius, seperti itu kesempatan terakhir untuk bebas mengeksplorasi mata burung hantu berwarna cokelat gelap milik gadis itu.

"Ikut aku."

Tanpa menunggu penolakan berikutnya, Jongin sudah menyeret pergelangan Kyungsoo, bertahan meski semenit berikutnya kesadaran gadis itu kembali. Ia menendang-nendang kaki Jongin kuat-kuat, minta dilepaskan.

Kyungsoo, rambut hitam legamnya tampak berkilau oleh pantulan sinar matahari yang menembus perserikatan tumpang-tindih daun-daun Ek di atas mereka. Gadis itu mau berdamai hanya dengan sogokan satu buah es krim vanilla, terlalu mudah. Tapi yah, kemudian ia tampak tak peduli lagi, hanya terkonsentrasi memakan es krimnya, tidak sadar bahwa es krim di tangan Jongin sudah benar-benar leleh karena pria itu sibuk menampaki dirinya.

"_Sunshine_," panggilnya dengan salah satu nama kesayangannya untuk gadis itu, yang biasanya selalu membuat gadis itu mual dan frustasi..

Kyungsoo baru akan sekali lagi mempergakan gaya muntah karena alergi mendengar kata '_sunshine_' yang diucapkan sepenuh hati itu, namun urung. Ia melihat wajah Jongin begitu serius dan sendu. Ia tidak habis pikir alasannya.

"Aku akan menikah," sambung pria itu tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo berhenti menyuap es krimnya saat itu juga karena sedakan hebat serasa menghabisi kerongkongannya. Ia merogoh tasnya cepat, bersyukur karena ibunya tidak pernah lupa menyelipkan air mineral di tasnya sehingga ia tidak perlu mati tersedak. Ia minum dengan cepat sebelum coba menatap Jongin dengan benar.

"Dijodohkan," jelas Jongin.

Kekagetan Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit berharap. Tapi gadis itu kemudian hanya membuang muka dan kembali sibuk dengan es krimnya, setidaknya mencoba begitu. "Yasudah, menikah saja. Kau memang sudah tua. Apa hubungannya denganku?"

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Hai~ *lambai-lambai ala Miss Universe***

**Setelah kemaren nangis-nangis oleh Paper Hearts (bagi yang baca), sekarang aku bawa yang manis-manis sepat nih. Ini hanya remake dari novel saya yang gagal terbit hahaha, kasian. Jadi, nikmati saja bacaan gratis ini. Mumpung gratis. Dan jangan khawatir, novelnya udah lama kelar, paling nanti diedit dikit-dikit. Gak bakal digantung kaliannya. Soal FF yang masih on-going, sabar dan berdoa aja ya wkwk.**

**Bagi yang suka cerita nikah-nikahan, terus bucin-bucinan, jangan lupa subscribe, ya! Reviewnya ditunggu, udah baca gratis masa masih pelit sama review? :c. Juga, share ya ke sesama CBHS kalo suka ^^**

**PS: Kalo reviewnya banyak aku up-nya cepet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**02\. Detik-Detik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sanggye-dong, Nowon-gu, South Korea. 03.40 pm**

"Sejeong~ah kau tidak meneelpon Chanyeol menanyainya kapan akan datang?"

Suara cempreng khas ibu-ibu itu mengalun keras dari arah dapur, terdengar mendahului pemilik suara yang baru menit berikutnya terlihat menyembul ke ruang tamu. Baki berisi tatakan kue di tangannya. Dengan cekatan, wanita berusia akhir empat puluhan itu menatanya bersama gelas-gelas dan teko air yang sudah bersusun di atas meja. Di seberangnya, dua orang pria duduk santai sambil tertawa-tawa mengobrolkan politik Korea Selatan, sementara gadis bertubuh pendek yang dipanggil sedang sibuk melihat-lihat majalah yang menampilkan gaun-gaun pengantin sambil tengkurap di lantai.

"Park Sejeong!"

Gadis itu masih tidak menyahut, hingga Lee Youngmi menggeplak kepalanya.

"_Appa!" _ringis Sejeong setengah merengek. Setelah spontan menoleh, ia kemudian terpaksa menyengir dengan wajah sok polos ketika mendapati pelototan mengerikan ibundanya. "Haissh, aku sedang sibuk, _Eomma, _kau lihat kan? Suruh Yesung _Oppa _saja, lagipula buat apa buang-buang biaya telepon hanya untuk menghubungi pria tidak berguna itu?!"

"Sejeong," Yesung berdehem.

"Apa? Lagipula dia tidak pulang artinya lebih baik, dan kalau _Eomma_ menginginkan anak laki-laki, Jongin _Oppa _ bukankah jauh lebih baik? Kau jadi tidak perlu memberi makan tiang lampu yang bisanya hanya menyempitkan dunia dengan badan raksasanya itu, _Eomma_…," jelas Sejeong panjang lebar, tidak mengindahkan tatapan cukup mengerikan dari ketiga orang di depannya.

Ia mendadak tidak habis pikir, merasa aneh kenapa Yesung tidak membenarkan ucapannya atau membuat lelucon lain mengenai Chanyeol? Bukankah biasanya pria itu yang justru paling bersemangat untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari rumah itu? Mereka sampai minum-minum untuk merayakan pengusiran Chanyeol ke Melbourne waktu itu.

Sejeong menatap tiga orang di hadapannya bergantian, rasa was-was mulai menyerangnya belakangan ketika pikirannya menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang rasanya paling ia khawatirkan untuk saat ini. Seperti ada kekuatan hitam yang aneh mencekat lehernya ketika ia mencoba memutarnya dan menoleh kebelakang, tempat dimana ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang lainnya.

Benar saja. Meski ia seringkali tidak peka, tapi _feeling_nya kali ini terbukti berguna. Meski tidak bisa membantu dirinya sama sekali. Pria jangkung itu menyeringai sinis di ujung sana, membuat Sejeong menelan ludahnya hati-hati.

"Chanyeol _Oppa? _Kau sudah pulang?" nada suara gadis itu otomatis berubah manis secara drastis

**'****ㅅ****'**

Jongin bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Otaknya memutar ulang percakapannya tadi siang dengan Kyungsoo. _Dia sudah menolakmu bahkan sampai di titik batas pertahananmu, Jongin! Sadarlah! Menyerahlah_! Rutuknya dalam hati. Sayangnya, menepis bayangan gadis sialan itu sama sulitnya seperti mencoba berhenti bernafas.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Lagi-lagi satu pikiran lain yang sama dengan yang pernah datang lima menit lalu kembali mengganggunya. Gadis itu memang keras kepala. Sangat. Dan ia juga menempatkan gengsinya di atas puncak gunung Everest. Rasanya memang tidak mungkin ia akan menerima Jongin begitu saja. Tapi setiap menatap kepada kedalaman matanya yang sebulat kelereng, Jongin bisa saja bertanya-tanya tentang arti manik gadis itu yang terkadang menatapnya seolah tidak menginginkan Jongin pergi, meski tetap saja mulutnya justru mengatakan hal bertentangan.

Harapan lagi-lagi muncul, untuk kesekian kalinya. Berganti-ganti. Dan itu tak ayal membuat Jongin harus meremas rambutnya karena kesal pada pikiran sendiri. Ya Tuhan, dia hanya butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berhenti berpikir.

"HAH! Aku pasti sudah gila?!"

Jongin bukanlah dalam posisi keren—ia tampak kacau tingkat maksimal—saat pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka.

"Apa kabar, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin mengernyit. Suara berat, kalimat enteng yang merendahkan, rasanya sangat familiar. Ia bangkit duduk dalam sepesekian detik dan menolehkan kepala, mencoba mengenali seseorang di pintu. Tinggi, dengan rambut abu-abu terang. "Chanyeol?"

"Loey saja."

"Kau sedang di Korea."

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Teman-temanku selalu keseleo lidah setiap mencoba melafalkan nama itu dan berakhir dengan memanggilku Channel."

"Terserah," desis Jongin, merasa kekesalannya mendadak bertambah menjadi berlipat ganda. Ia hafal dengan benar bahwa sepupunya itu, anak dari pamannya, pria jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol itu memang selalu membawa aura yang membuat orang bisa saja mati sebal. Julukannya waktu kecil adalah 'Happy Virus." Tapi belakangan, seiring ia yang bertumbuh, bagi Jongin dia adalah 'Badmood Virus'.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Chanyeol berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Jongin, sekilas ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, seperti petugas survei. Lalu dengan entengnya membaringkan diri di kasur yang menjadi tempat Jongin tidur tadi.

"Kau tidak menyambutku dengan ramah, tidak Jongin sekali," cibirnya seolah memanas-manasi, "apa ini yang disebut sindrom pra-nikah, huh?"

"Pra-nikah apanya!" Jongin mendengus, wajahnya yang terbiasa polos sekarang jujur menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada olok-olokan itu. Ia kembali mengambil nafas berat.

Chanyeol menaikkan alis, memberikan Jongin tatapan menilai secara singkat. "_Well_, kupikir kau tidak terlihat menikmati ini, tidak seperti para wanita yang terlalu heboh di luar itu."

Jongin berhenti berpura-pura merapikan kasur. Ia menoleh untuk balas menatap pria itu, segera mendapati bayangannya sendiri yang tampak menyedihkan dari pantulan cermin tak jauh dari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Dari dulu, ia sudah tahu dengan benar bahwa Chanyeol itu adalah sepupunya yang paling menyebalkan, sekaligus paling pintar memahami. Semua orang mungkin terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia pernikahan perdana pria di keluarga ini setelah sekian lama. Pernikahan salah satu putra mahkota perusahaan. Pernikahan yang dilakukan dua teman bisnis untuk mempererat kerjasama mereka. Tidak masuk akal! Dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membacanya, yang menyadarinya, yang akhirnya dapat mengendus bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongin. Ia… seberapa patuhnya pun, sekali-sekali hati kecilnya berteriak menyuarakan apa yang benar-benar ia inginkan, dan hal itu bukanlah pernikahan ini, tidak sekarang dan tidak dengan gadis asing itu. Mendadak... ia merasa terlihat begitu lemah.

"Chanyeol," Jongin berdeham, siap menceritakan segala masalahnya. "Sebenarnya aku—"

Namun tiba-tiba saja tawa Chanyeol menggelegar, memenggal segala ucapannya. "Haha, nikmati saja, _Hyung_! Ini hanya sebuah pernikahan! Ayolah, semua orang menginginkannya!"

Hanya sebuah pernikahan, katanya? Hanya?! Apa sih, yang ada di otak anak itu? Apa kopi dan _junkfood _berminyak di Melbourne sana sudah membuat otaknya berkarat dan lupa sesakral apa sebuah pernikahan?

"Lagipula," Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di atas kasur, alisnya sekarang dinaikkan ketika matanya menemukan Jongin. "Lagipula bukannya enak, ya. Gagak hitammu jadi bisa menemukan sarang."

PLAK! Jongin menggeplaknya. Di kepala.

"MESUM! Lagipula burungku tidak sehitam itu!"

**'****ㅅ****'**

**_Namsan-dong Keumjeong-ku, Busan, South Korea._**

**_February, 15th. 07.05 a.m_**

Mata yang kecil dan sipit sekarang terlihat jauh lebih besar, terimakasih pada _softlens _besar berwarna cokelat terangnya, _eyeliner,_ serta sapuan _eyeshadow _gelap pada bagian bawah kelopak matanya. Hidungnya yang berujung bulat dipertegas. Bibirnya yang menyerupai anak anjing dipoles lipstik berwarna merah _cherry. _Sedikit _blush-on _disapukan pada kedua tulang pipi dan batang hidungnya.

Baekhyun menatap nanar pantulan dirinya di cermin. Seperti melihat orang lain. Ia yang biasanya hanya memakai bedak, sekarang melihat sosok dirinya dalam versi lebih cantik, lebih dewasa, lebih ... bercahaya. Dengan semua _make up _yang pas, tatanan rambut yang digelung sederhana, dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil diselipkan di antara helainnya.

Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, antara senang dan bingung, dan lebih banyak tidak percaya. Tidak hanya karena ia terlihat begitu luar biasa, namun lebih karena ia masih kesulitan memercayai bahwa satu jam dari sekarang ia sudah akan berdiri di atas altar, mengucapkan janji dengan seorang pria yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Kedengaran seperti dongeng masa kecil. Berhari-hari ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Namun hari ini ia disadarkan bahwa ini nyata, bahwa gaun putih menawan itu memang benar melilit di tubuhnya, bahwa sebentar lagi kebebasan dan hak bermanja-manja pada ayah-ibu-nya akan otomatis tercabut, bahwa ia… akan menikah.

_Kumohon ini mimpi saja_, lirihnya sekali lagi.

Semuanya sudah beres sebenarnya, ia hanya perlu menunggu seseorang memanggilnya untuk bersiap-siap nanti ketika mobil pengantinnya sudah tiba menjemput.

"Segini tidak terlalu dingin, kan?'

Baekhyun menoleh pada penata riasnya, yang tampaknya barusaja menurunkan suhu ruangan agar Baekhyun tidak berkeringat dan menghancurkan make-upnya sendiri. Hal yang sulit karena Baekhyun dapat merasakan keringatkan berkumpul lebih karena gugup. Sama seperti penata rias sendiri yang mulai membuka kipasnya karena pengap.

"Mana sih, jemputan dari keluarga Park itu? Lama."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Omong-omong, ia akan menjadi menantu keluarga Park tapi menikah dengan pria bermarga Kim? Mudah saja. Ibunya Jongin, seorang wanita Park yang menikah dengan pria Kim, jadi dia seorang Kim dan masih bagian keluarga Park. Lagipula seingat Baekhyun ia hanya mengenal dua orang anak dalam marga Park, Yoora dan Sejeong, keduanya perempuan.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, tidak mau mempersulit pikirannya yang sedang kacau dengan urusan silsilah itu. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk mengabaikan rasa gugup dan malu-malunya untuk berjalan keluar menemui siapa saja yang bisa diajak bicara, atau diam dan membiarkan pikiran rumit terus berkonfrontasi di otaknya. Pilihan pertama rasanya lebih sehat, tapi sebelum ia melakukannya, ia sudah dapat merasakan sebuah lengan kokoh melingkari pundaknya, kelihatan terlalu mudah meraup bahu mungil gadis itu sepenuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, membiarkan Sehun menundukkan tubuh sedikit untuk memeluknya dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di pundak gadis itu.

"_Nuna…_" Pria itu tak bergeming, sepertinya memang tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu lebih lanjut, hanya menikmati posisi mereka sekarang.

"Kau terakhir melakukan ini padaku saat kau umur tujuh tahun, kau ingat? Setelahnya kau selalu mengejekku sebagai anak kecil," Baekhyun mendengus dengan nada bercanda, sindiran yang tepat sebenarnya.

"Kau memang kekanak-kanakkan, tidak pantas kupanggil nuna. Tapi hari ini saja, kau nuna-ku, biarkan seperti ini sebentar lagi, biarkan kau menjadi nuna-ku yang satu-satunya milikku untuk saat ini,"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tapi urung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cukup aneh menghadapi Sehun yang tumben-tumbenan tampak murung, tampak posesif, tampak begitu… kehilangan.

"Aissh, kau itu bicara seperti aku akan dijemput malaikat kematian! Aku masih hidup besok, dan tentu saja aku masih nuna-mu!"

Di pantulan cermin, Sehun dapat melihat jelas kakaknya sedang mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Kebiaaannya. Orang-orang akan mengatainya manis dan menggemaskan, Sehun tidak suka itu, dia lebih seneng jika gadis ini hanya bersikap manis dengannya, melakukan _aegyo _hanya di hadapannya. Sekarang, tahu-tahu nunanya, gadis kesayangannya, sudah akan menikah.

"Nuna! Kau sudah akan menikah, berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Aissh, umurmu berapa? Mau kubuatkan susu?"

Sehun berkata dengan sarkasme tinggi, tentu saja. Tapi entah Baekhyun yang tidak peka atau tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan, ia mengangguk bersemangat. "Boleh! Yang rasa cokelat kalau ada. Kalau tidak vanila saja."

Sekarang, berganti Sehun yang menatapnya datar. "Menikah saja sana."

** '****ㅅ****'**

Detik terus berjalan mundur.

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

Dan ia kehabisan waktu.

Jongin entah sudah terhitung berapa puluh kali mengitari ruangannya dan berakhir dengan merunduk menyedihkan di tepi kasur. Demi Tuhan ia butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan! Mandi air hangat? Ia sudah berendam di sana selama lebih dari dua jam dan sudah mengambil keputusan tepat untuk bangkit sebelum terserang flu atau yang lebih parah, kulitnya melumer. Waktunya tinggal satu jam. Yeah, satu jam lagi ia akan menikah, tinggal menunngu kedatangan penata rias yang katanya akan mendandaninya sedikit sekaligus membawakan tuksedo-nya. Satu jam lagi saja dan setelah itu ia tidak bisa mengharapkan keajaiban apapun lagi. Dalam kata lain, satu jam dari sekarang ia akan tamat.

Sial! Sial! SIAL! Sial sekali Kim Jongin. Ia hanya menginginkan gadis itu, gadis tomboy dan mengerikan yang parah itu; Kyungsoo.

Tuk. Tuk. Bunyi ketukan entah darimana, seperti bukan dari pintu.

Awalnya samar, Jongin menghiraukannya. Tidak sampai menit berikutnya, bunyi yang sama terdengar lagi, lebih keras. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkan matanya pada sumber suara yang ia duga dari jendela. Benar saja, detik itu juga ia segera menemukan seseorang tengah melempari kaca jendelanya dengan kerikil sebesar ibu jari. Astaga! Anak nakal mana lagi yang berniat membuat onar di sini?! Geramnya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri jendela untuk segera terlongo.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan yang khas, penuh intimidasi dan arogansi. Ia melipat tangan di dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung boots-nya ke tanah dengan tidak sabaran.

"_Ajussi_! Kau lelet sekali membuka jendela!"

"_Sunshine_?"

**To Be Continued**

**PS: Agak lama, ya? Makanya banyakin votenya ehehe. Anyway adeknya Baekhyun kuganti jadi Sehun, karena perannya cukup krusial. Sementara adek Chanyeol, tadinya mau Miyawaki Sakura, tapi susah namanya Jepang. Jadi, Sejeong aja, karakternya menurutku cocok. **

**Sampai ketemu Minggu depan! Atau sebelumnya kalo sampai 40 review *digampar***


	3. Chapter 3

**03\. The Groom's Gone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sunshine_?" seperti orang bodoh, Jongin berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Gadis di bawah jendelanya hanya bisa mendengkus kesal pada pria itu. Pria lelet dan tidak pernah becus ini, merepotkan saja.

"Aissh, cepatlah turun! Sudah tidak ada waktu!" teriaknya kesal.

"Hah?! T-turun?" Rahang Jongin jatuh. Dan perlu kesabaran ekstra bagi Kyungsoo untuk tidak meraih sepatunya dan melemparkannya pada mulut yang menganga sempurna itu.

"Lewat jendela, bisa 'kan?"

"Tapi… untuk apa?"

"Masih bertanya?!" Kyungsoo nyaris menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik kembali ke atas motornya dan menstarter mesin. Jongin sejenak masih sempat terpana dengan gadis itu yang menaiki motor besar. Badan semungil itu, wajah seimut bayi itu ... bagaimana bisa?

"Cepatlah naik atau aku berubah pikiran!"

Rasanya tepat setelah Kyungsoo meneriakkan kalimat itu, ia bisa mendengar suara beban berat yang jatuh, kemudian merasakan bobot kendaraannya bertambah, Jongin sudah naik di belakangnya, menyisir rerumputan kering yang tersangkut di rambut.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya?!"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu."

"B-bagaimana bisa kau… kupikir kau…"

"_Ajussi_! Diam atau aku akan menjungkir-balikkab motor ini dan membuatmu terlempar dengan gaya bebas," ucap Kyungsoo dingin, penuh penekanan, upaya terakhirnya menyudahi omong kosong ini. Ia merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Sudah cukup ia akan merutuki diri nanti atas keputusan ini. Membawa lari pengantin pria? Ide yang terlalu buruk hasil sakit kepalanya semalam. Ah ya, bagus sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria bertampang paman-paman mesum bernama panggilan '_Ajussi_' itu bisa membuatnya pening semalam suntuk selama tiga hari berturut-turut?

"Eung…"

Kyungsoo mendengkus, pria di belakangnya itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut, alhasil ia hanya menggamit pundak Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. "Apalagi?!" gadis itu merasa ingin meledak.

"Helm?"

Yang benar saja?! Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya kasar. "_For God sake_! Aku yang menjamin kepalamu, anak rumahan!"

Kali ini Jongin menepati komitmennya untuk benar-benar diam, sebelum gadis ini terus-terusan berteriak dan justru membuat orang-orang yang tengah sibuk di ruang keluarga mendengar ini. Hanya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo saat gadis itu mulai akan meluncur.

"_And PLEASE put your hands away before I cut them, Ajussi_!" desisnya final.

**'****ㅅ****'**

Yesung berjongkok di depan akuarium yang menampilkan Michael—seekor kura-kura tua kesayangan Yesung—berpose sama sejak dua jam yang lalu, dan ajaibnya ia tampak betah sekali memandangi makhluk-semi-hidup itu. Tidak seperti orang-orang lainnya di ruangan yang sama, terutama Kim Ryeowook yang sibuk mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Menurutnya berjongkok tidak akan memakan begitu banyak tenaga secara percuma.

"Anak itu lelet sekali, bahkan kura-kura ku bisa berjalan lebih baik," desis pria itu akhirnya, menyuarakan segenap kegelisahan setiap kepala di ruangan itu.

Ryeowook melempar pantatnya ke sofa dan duduk tepat di sebelah Nyonya Park, Lee YoungMi. Ia lelah.

"Bibi! Apakah anak itu tersesat lagi? Demi Tuhan itu akan menjadi kejadian paling langka abad ini! Jarak dari ruang tamu ke kamar Jongin bukannya sepanjang Incheon ke Jeju tapi kenapa dia lama sekali?!" timpal Ryeowook, jelas kesal.

Anak yang dimaksud itu, yang lima belas menit lalu disuruh buru-buru menjemput Jongin karena upacara pernikahan akan berlangsung kurang dari satu jam lagi, akhirnya muncul kembali ke tempat seluruh keluarga berkumpul, wajahnya pucat seperti habis berenang di lautan lintah.

"Kau lamban sekali Sejeong-ah, acaranya sebentar lagi hampir mulai, para undangan sudah siap," giliran Yoora yang mengomel, ia beranjak dan menyelempangkan tasnya, siap beranjak saat itu juga. "Mana Jongin?"

Sejeong menelan ludah dengan payah, sebisa mungkin ia memutar otak menyusun kalimat paling baik agar tidak membuat kedua orang tuanya mengalami serangan jantung. "Itu… eung… aku sudah mencari Jongin _Oppa_, tapi… ia…,"

"Ia kabur sepertinya," Chanyeol yang baru menuruni tangga yang menjawabnya. Ia berjalan santai sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

Semua orang di ruangan itu menahan nafas, coba berpikir dengan benar sebelum akhirnya secara kompak menyerukan "APA?!"

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Ayolah Yeol~ hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami!"

Yesung berbuat nekat, ia bahkan sampai memilih bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol dengan wajah terlalu memelas. Jika Chanyeol produser film dan Yesung sedang melakukan _casting _untuk peran suami teraniaya, Chanyeol akan mendaulatnya saat itu juga. Tapi ini bukan film dan ini membuat Chanyeol merasa mual dengan ekspresi itu.

"Silahkan buka internet jika kau tidak mengerti makna kata 'tidak'," balas Chanyeol menaikkan kadar sarkasme-nya dari jawaban pertama, kedua dan ketiga tadi.

"Chanyeol_-ah_! Mengertilah! Para undangan sudah datang dan kita tidak mungkin mengusir mereka, kau tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana malunya ayah, huh?!" kali ini Yoora yang mendesak, ia sudah sangat gusar memperhatikan ayahnya yang diam seperti patung sejak tadi dan ibunya yang bahkan sempat pingsan, sekarang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Sejeong di ujung ruangan.

"Dan kalian tidak memikirkanku? Aku. Tidak. Siap. Sama. Sekali." Chanyeol mengambil nafas. Ia mau tidak mau harus memandangi semua wajah yang sekarang menatap seperti menggantungkan seluruh saham perusahaan padanya. Bukan, bukan hanya saham, tapi hidup dan mati mereka. Nafas yang ia tarik cepat sekarang ia buang keras. "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa Chanyeol. Kau satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang tersisa di keluarga ini." Yoora mulai tidak sabar.

"Yesung _Hyeong_?"

"Kau mau aku memiliki dua istri begitu? Atau kau ingin aku menceraikan kakak sepupumu dan menikahi gadis itu? aku bahkan tidak punya kaitan darah apa-apa denganmu, Park! Otakmu tertinggal di Melbourne ya?"

Oh _deal, _Chanyeol sendiri segera merutuki usulannya yang satu itu. Satu istri saja sulit bagi Yesung untuk membagi waktunya antara istri dan Michael─kura-kura kesayangannya. Kalau bisa, Yesung sebaiknya dapat istri setengah saja. Sekarang Ryeowook, wanita yang dinikahi Yesung setahun lalu memelototi Chanyeol seperti akan memakannya kapan saja.

"Kenapa tidak kau, _Nuna, _atau Sejeong saja?"

"Memangnya aku lesbian!" Yoora melemparkan kedua tangannya di udara, ia terlihat seperti mendekati batas ambang kegilaan. "Atau dengan Sehun begitu? Kau mau aku dituduh pedofilia atau ayah dijebloskan ke penjara karena kasus menikahkan anak dibawah umur. Mereka masih sekolah, ingat?" Yoora, setengah berdesis, setengah berteriak.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lagi, kali ini frustasi. Ia tidak menemukan lagi alasan yang tepat, hanya saja ia tidak mungkin menyetujui ini. Ini terlalu kolot, apa yang akan teman-temannya katakan nanti jika tahu-tahu ia datang pada mereka membawa istri dan anak di pangkuan? Steve mungkin sudah akan mati tertawa.

"Kenapa harus ada pernikahan semacam itu? Kupikir itu hanya akan ada di drama yang kau tonton, _Nuna._"

Yoora menghela napas sama lelahnya dengan semua orang di sana. "Ini sudah benar-benar tidak bisa dibatalkan, Chanyeol-_ah._ Semua tamu bahkan sudah datang dan niscaya semua rekan Ayah bukan hanya akan mencibir tapi juga memutuskan hubungan karena kejadian memalukan ini. Kau tidak mengerti juga, huh?"

Butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit bagi Chanyeol untuk akhirnya bisa kembali bicara. Ia sibuk berpikir, dan percayalah ia belum bisa menemukan titik terangnya. Ia tidak ada urusannya dengan ini, tapi kenapa semua tiba-tiba dilimpahkan padanya?!

"Apa harus aku?" paraunya. "Terserah saja! Aku tidak bersedia dan tidak akan beranjak kemana-mana."

"Terserah kau saja Chanyeol-_ah_," Suara itu, semua mata kemudian menatap sumber suara. Itu suara berat milik Park Minhwan, ayahnya.

"Yeah, terserah kau saja Chanyeol, tapi kurasa itu terserahku juga jika besok-besok kau harus merelakan kartu-kartu kreditmu dan semua fasilitasmu. Sebaiknya siapkan dirimu juga untuk mendapat pekerjaan secepatnya, bagaimanapun kau perlu melunasi biaya kuliah, hutang-hutang serta sewa kamar setelah besok harus keluar dari rumah ini. Ah ya, sebaiknya kembalikan juga marga Park itu, bagaimana?" pria itu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum dilembut-lembutkan, terlalu halus dan… Chanyeol hafal disinilah letak paling berbahayanya.

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain merapal doa semoga bumi menelannya untuk saat ini. Tapi bumi pun sepertinya mendukung saja rencana pernikahan dadakan itu. Yoora yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segera melempar tuksedo untuk di kenakan Chanyeol dan menyeringai.

"Cepatlah Chanyeol _baby~_ kujamin kau akan menyesal dengan perdebatan bodoh ini melihat siapa perempuan yang akan kau nikahi nanti."

Yesung tertawa lebar dengan cemoohan Yoora barusan. Chanyeol melakukan ritual barunya lagi; mendelik dan mendengus. Bagaimanapun ia merasa perlu sekali menyemplungkan kepala besar ipar sialannya itu di akuarium dan menekannya selama sepuluh menit. Pria itu… pria setengah waras itulah yang dengan lancangnya mengusulkan ide terburuk sepanjang riwayat hidup Park Chanyeol. "Chanyeol saja yang menggantikan menikah," ucapnya lima belas menit yang lalu dengan sangat enteng. Ya ampun, tidak ada yang tahu betapa Chanyeol merasa meja terlalu ringan tiap ia berpikir ingin melemparnya kepada Yesung. Otak pria itu benar-benar musibah. Musibah maha besar!

"Ayolah Yeol~ kau hanya perlu menikah. Apa susahnya? Semua orang menginginkan itu."

Jadi, apa kira-kira yang lebih berat dari meja yang ada di ruangan itu? TV 32 inchi mereka, atau lemari sepatu?

**'****ㅅ****'**

Baekhyun meremas ujung gaunnya, menyalurkan sebagian rasa gugup di sana. Tangannya yang lain melingkar erat di lengan sang ayah yang dari tadi tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya kepada para undangan, kepada pendeta, kepada altar putih berhias bunga-bunga.

Di depan pintu, di ujung karpet merah yang akan menuntun jalannya itu, Baekhyun harus membagi tugas tangannya karena sekarang ia harus membawa buket bunganya. Wangi Fressia memenuhi indera penciumannya sejak bunga itulah yang mendominasi bunga tangannya kini, walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan rasa sesak karena pacuan jantungnya. Jika saja ia diberi kesempatan untuk berpikir dan mengenal pria itu, mungkin tidak akan seburuk ini. Ia bahkan hanya pernah bertemu sekali dan tidak bicara apa-apa.

Wangi mawar memenuhi ruangan itu. Semua wajah tampak gembira. Hanya gadis itu yang merasa sesak dan kesulitan berpikir. Benar-benar. Sekarang alasan ia mencengkeram tangan ayahnya menjadi sebuah kebutuhan, ia bisa pingsan di tempat saat ini.

Gadis itu sekarang melihatnya, ia bisa melihat punggungnya yang tegap, tampak menarik. Eh? Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa rasanya pria itu bertambah tinggi beberapa senti dari yang bisa ia ingat? Rambutnya… ada yang berbeda. Seingatnya pria yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu tidak memiliki rambut hitam, sedikit ikal, dan bukannya abu-abu terang.

Apa ... calon suaminya berubah tua dalam semalam?

Ia terus menyeret langkah diiringi gaunnya di atas karpet merah menuju seorang pendeta tua yang menunggunya di atas sebuah mimbar, tersenyum sangat ramah. Baekhyun masih berusaha mencuri tatap pada sosok pria di sampingnya. Sulit. Ditambah ia merasa harus bergidik terhadap aura-aura tidak nyaman yang mendadak melingkarinya. Jadi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menunduk saja, memperhatikan ujung gaunnya yang tidak terpaut jauh dari sepatu pria itu. Pria itu… calon suaminya.

Astaga, bolehkah ia bangun dari mimpi ini dan menangis? Ia tahu tangan kecilnya gemetar dan dingin ketika ayahnya melepaskan tangan itu, menyerahkan pada seseorang yang berhak di sana. Sejenak seperti ada tegangan listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya ketika merasakan telapak tangan hangat itu, menggenggamnya longgar. Membuat detak jantung gadis itu berpacu kacau. Sentuhan itu seperti virus canggih yang tiba-tiba merusak seluruh sistemnya. Tidak! Jangan gugup.

Ketika ia mendongak, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah sebuah senyuman janggal. Yah, seumur hidup ia belum pernah melihat senyum tipis yang miring semengerikan itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun sudah bisa menelusuri bagian wajahnya yang lain, hidungnya yang lurus, alisnya yang berkedut, matanya yang bulat namun mendominasi… dan perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari sesuatu. Ia beralih menatap pendeta, lalu punggung ayahnya yang menjauh, para undangan, keluarganya yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Kembali pada pria ini, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Permisi," suaranya mengecil dalam kegugupan. "Apa… aku salah masuk gereja?"

**'****ㅅ****'**

**A/N: Ini naskah lama yang kuedit dan kayaknya bakal ditambah-tambah. Masih banyak kurangnya. Maafkeun ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**BAB 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sejak awal aku tidak setuju dengan ide ini. Oke, jalani saja Chanyeol, untuk sementara hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa bertahan hidup. Nanti kau masih bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk gadis sialan yang akan segera merebut status lajang milikku_. Kira-kira kalimat itu yang sudah dirapal Chanyeol nyaris tiga puluh kali dalam kurun waktu satu jam terakhir.

Ia sudah berdiri di atas altar. Memejamkan mata dan berharap ini hanya mimpi buruknya yang keterlaluan konyol. Tidak mungkin 'kan? Kim Jongin keparat itu telah membawanya dalam lubang mengerikan ini. Satu dua langkah-langkah lambat mulai terdengar memenuhi telinganya, semakin dekat, ia dapat merasakannya. Ada gesekan anggun sepatu dengan lantai, lalu disusul seretan gaun. Gadis itu bergerak ke arahnya. Ia tidak siap, tidak akan! Seharusnya ia menoleh untuk melihat, tapi ia merasa terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya. Baru ketika sebuah tangan besar menariknya, membawanya pada tangan yang jauh lebih mungil itu…. tangan yang dingin dan gemetar, dan terasa rapuh. Mendadak ia merasa tangannya kebas, seluruh tubuhnya juga, ia berhenti berpikir. Sensasi persentuhan itu rasanya berefek terlalu besar, jantungnya mendadak tidak normal sekarang. Tapi anehnya ia tidak melepasnya, justru mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan yang rapuh itu, jemari yang ketika disentuhnya, ia seperti memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaganya baik-baik, karena jemari-jemari itu miliknya sekarang.

Chanyeol membuka mata detik itu juga, mendapati orang pertama yang bisa ia temukan adalah gadis itu. Rasanya seperti berada dalam dunia dongeng yang asing. Ia memaksakan tersenyum, melihat bolamata gadis itu membesar dengan cara yang menarik perhatian. Terlalu mudah. Gadis ini, entah bagaimana caranya, tapi ia merasa gadis ini akan terlalu mudah menarik perhatiannya, bahkan hanya dengan caranya membuka mata seperti itu.

Lalu ia segera menyadari gadis ini kebingungan.

"Permisi…. Apa aku salah gereja?"

Demi kura-kura Yesung, ia benar kan? Gadis ini…. bodoh ya? Gadis yang bodoh tapi tetap saja menarik.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Detik itu juga untuk pertama kali setelah berjam-jam ia merasa ... tidak menyesal dengan keadaan saat ini.

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Park Chanyeol, bersediakah kau menerima Byun Baekhyun, dengan di satukan oleh Tuhan tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh seorang manusia pun kecuali oleh kematian, bahwa kau juga akan menerima pasanganmu baik dalam susah maupun senang, baik dalam sakit maupun sehat, mencintainya sepanjang hidupmu?"

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya yang berakhir dengan kesadaran bahwa beberapa mata tengah menatapnya horor, yang paling menyeramkan ada pada wanita yang menurunkan sebagian sifat-sifat buruk padanya, Ibunya. "Ah, Ya. Aku bersedia," ralatnya.

Pria itu balas mengangguk pelan sebelum memutar arah pandang kepada Baekhyun, "Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Park Chanyeol, dengan di satukan oleh Tuhan tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh seorang manusiapun kecuali oleh kematian, bahwa kau juga akan menerima pasanganmu baik dalam susah maupun senang, baik dalam sakit maupun sehat, mencintainya sepanjang hidupmu?"

Chanyeol mengikuti menatapnya, gadis itu sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa sang pendeta tengah berbicara padanya. Ia justru sibuk memperhatikan ujung gaunnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Sepertinya itu adalah hobinya, bertingkah imut. Chanyeol harus menyenggolnya untuk menyadarkan gadis itu. Ia tampak panik dan mengedarkan pandang sebentar. Astaga, bodoh sekali, pikir Chanyeol.

Gadis itu untuk sesaat tidak mengatakan apapun, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau menatapnya dengan raut sedikit… gelisah. Ia tidak menyukai ketika gadis itu diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ayolah, 'iya' bukan kata yang sulit. Kemudian, senyumnya secara otomatis tertarik begitu melihat senyum di garis tipis bibir berwarna merah muda itu. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap, menyebabkan ada goyangan sedikit pada tatanan rambutnya, "aku bersedia"

Saat itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu, hanya saja, seperti ada gempa yang mengguncang dunianya sesaat. Gadis itu, terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang diucapkan pendeta itu atau tepuk tangan riuh di seputarnya, pusat dunianya tiba-tiba saja sudah berpindah pada gadis itu. Gadis itu… gadis yang akan tetap di sisinya puluhan tahun mendatang, gadis yang akan pertama ia lihat ketika bangun dan terakhir ia lihat ketika akan tidur. Gadis yang… seharusnya ia rindukan setiap ia tidak sedang dirumah. Gadis ini, pengantinnya.

Suara-suara di sekitarnya menderu tidak jelas hingga "—Silahkan mencium pengantinmu,"

"_NE_?!"

Keduanya berpandangan, baru saja terpikir tentang hal yang satu itu. Dan itu… tidak mungkin 'kan? Ini bahkan kali pertama mereka saling tatap.

Chanyeol tahu, tubuh gadis itu menegang hebat ketika Chanyeol berusaha mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Baekhyun mundur selangkah kecil, membuat Chanyeol otomatis menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang diartikan otak Baekhyun sebagai ancaman. Dengan sigap, tangan pria itu telah meraih pinggangnya, tangan lainnya menyusuri wajah Baekhyun, dari mulai pelipis lalu pelan-pelan bergerak seperti coba berkenalan pada pipi, kelopak mata dan organ lainnya.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanyanya, jelas sekali suaranya yang gugup, sialnya justru bergema sangat halus di telinga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tercekat, napas pria itu hanya sejengkal dari wajahnya dan bahkan ia bisa mencium aroma sabun dari pria itu. Napasnya yang hangat memantul di kelopak matanya ketika ia mencoba mengerjap. Tuhan, rasanya membuka mata adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit sekarang. Semua orang tampak riuh dan antusias, ia samar-samar bisa menyadarinya setelah cukup lama disibukkan dengan perasaannya sendiri, perasaan seperti ada bom waktu yang dipasang di jantungnya.

Maka ketika gadis itu lengah, saat itulah ia tidak begitu menyadari ketika Chanyeol sudah menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat, bibir tebal itu terasa tidak pernah sedekat ini, ia tidak pernah berada dengan pria manapun dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan… Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Pasrah.

Basah. Lembab. Hangat. Tiga rasa itu yang berhasil ia simpulkan setelah beberapa detik tidak sanggup berpikir. Ia menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan membuka mata. Chanyeol menciumnya, di kening. Kejutan lainnya, saat membuka mata, maka sajian pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang agak aneh. Chanyeol tersenyum, simetris, manis, menimbulkan lesung pipi kecil. Disitulah letak anehnya. Manis, senyum itu tidak cocok dengan pria ini sama sekali.

**'****ㅅ****'**

Konsep pernikahan itu adalah pesta kebun. Sederhana, umum, biasa. Hanya ada sebagian kecil hal-hal aneh konyol, seperti misalnya Sejeong yang mati-matian menolak kamera,terutama karena pipinya telah belepotan kue tart. Dan entah sejak kapan kenalnya, Sehun yang mengetahui itu justru sibuk menenteng dan mengejar dengan kamera digital siap bidik di tangannya, tidak lupa senyum miring terus menempel di bibirnya.

"Demi Tuhan aku akan melaporkanmu pada Luhan!" jerit Sejeong sambil sebisa mungkin menutupi wajah dari berbagai sisi.

"Ayolah~ berikan satu pose terjelekmu untuk kuberikan pada Eunwoo sunbae," tawa pria itu seketika menyeruak lagi. Baekhyun sejenak mengernyit, mengira adiknya terlalu pendiam jadi adalah hal aneh jika Sehun bisa tertawa semengerikan itu.

Ia menggeleng, tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula rasanya hal yang bagus Sehun terlihat seceria itu, jadi ia kembali menyeret gaun putihnya pelan-pelan menuruni tangga gereja, menuju kebun. Bagaimanapun ia takut tersangkut gaun sendiri karena kecerobohannya. Melewati meja-meja kayu yang berpasangan dengan kursi-kursi kayu, Baekhyun terus mengurai senyum. Pernikahan seperti ini adalah impiannya, meski ia tidak pernah dapat membayangkan akan seperti apa pengantin prianya itu.

Di sudut, ia dapat melihat seorang dari keluarga Park yang diceritakan kedua orang tuanya sebagai makhluk paling absurd yang pernah ada tampak menikmati hidangannya di atas selembar karpet piknik. Kim Yesung, dengan sepiring _lasagna _di tangannya, tampak sangat normal dan tidak ada yang salah. Pria itu tampak sedang mengobrol ringan dengan gadis cantik yang ia kenal cukup baik, Park Yoora serta Lee Youngmi. Lee Youngmi mertuanya! Mendadak ia merasa tidak ingin melihat wanita itu dulu. Baekhyun sudah nyaris berbalik dan memaksa Chanyeol berbalik juga saat suara laknat itu ditujukan untuknya.

"MENANTUKU!"

Bukan Lee Youngmi, tapi ini lebih parah, Park Minhwan. Pria itu tampak bersemangat sekali ketika akhirnya berlari dramatis dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Gadis itu sesak napas, ia baru akan menyedot oksigen banyak-banyak ketika Lee Youngmi datang, memeluknya tak kalah erat, yang kemudian digilir dengan Yoora, Ryeowook, Yesung dan sepertinya seluruh keluarga besar Park. Mereka yang paling antusias atas pernikahan ini.

"Chanyeol-_ah_~, aigooo~ istrimu ini seperti boneka saja, ya?! Imut dan cantik sekali. Jagalah dengan baik, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil,sayangi dia,"

"Ayah, aku sudah menghafalnya. Kau mengatakan itu sudah tujuh belas kali," sahut Chanyeol cepat, dingin.

"Baekhyun_-ah_, tolong jaga Chanyeol kami. Dia ini—" Youngmi membuka mulut untuk menyambung pidato sang suami.

"Ayah, Ibu! Bisakah… tinggalkan kami? Bagaimanapun kami pengantin baru, perlu waktu untuk…,"

"Oh, tentu saja! Benar juga. Kalian perlu waktu berdua dan membuatkan kami cucu. Hahaha."

Sekarang keluarga itu tampak antusias tertawa dan bertepuk tangan heboh, Yesung bahkan sempat menutup telinga Sejeong yang dibalas dengan injakan di kakinya. Chanyeol hanya kembali mendengus dengan tampang dingin sebelum akhirnya menggenggam lengan Baekhyun erat dan menariknya dari gerombolan aneh, menyesal harus mengakui bahwa gerombolan aneh itu adalah keluarganya sendiri.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun mengigit bibir.

Ia bisa bernapas dengan benar sekarang dan tidak perlu susah payah menyeret gaunnya lagi setelah Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka jauh dari kerumunan, dibalik tanaman hias yang dipangkas tinggi. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka di sini, dan Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. Ia lelah sekali mengobrol.

"Jangan lega dulu, aku serius."

"Eh?"

"Aku serius soal meminta ijin tadi," ujarnya, menggantungkan kalimat dan tersenyum miring.

Detik itu juga Baekhyun tidak sempat menghindar, Chanyeol sudah menarik pinggangnya. Lagi. Baekhyun beringsut sebisanya ke belakang, tapi tangan pria itu tetap keras kepala mengejarnya, memaksa tubuhnya mendekat, mendekatkan wajahnya seenaknya sambil tersenyum miring.

Tidak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan karena tiba-tiba saja otaknya macet. Hal yang otomatis tubuhnya lakukan hanya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, dan mungkin... berdoa.

Ia belum lagi membuka mata ketika mendengar kikik geli di dekat telinganya diiringi suara pria itu. "Ternyata benar, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan gadis sepertimu di Melbourne. Dasar bodoh."

Dan meski Baekhyun tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan, ia yakin benar bahwa pria itu sedang menertawakannya.

**'****ㅅ****'**

"_Sunshine_, kita mau kemana?" Jongin coba menyamankan posisinya, memperbaiki remasan tangannya pada jaket yang sedang dikenakan Kyungsoo—menjadikan baju itu sebagai pegangan karena ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Kyungsoo mengamuk dan menurunkannya di jalan sekali lagi jika ia tetap nekat memeluk pinggang gadis itu—sambil juga mengelap keringat yang sesekali menetes di pelipisnya. Perjalanan lima jam itu lumayan melelahkan ternyata, dan Kyungsoo tetap belum memutuskan untuk sekedar singgah di kedai ramyeon atau apa saja yang menjual makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Gyeonggi-do," jawab gadis itu pendek di antara ributnya angin.

"HAH?! Untuk apa kesana?!"

"Kakekku. Kakekku tinggal di sana."

Jongin menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak pernah ke Gyeonggi-do sebelum ini, bahkan daerah-daerah yang ia tahu hanya terhitung Mokpo dan Seoul, dua tempat yang sempat ditinggalinya. Benar kata Kyungsoo, anak ini sungguh rumahan sekali.

Motor itu melaju terus dalam kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan santai, setidaknya bagi Jongin, ia sempat berani bersumpah bahwa ia lebih memilih menaiki roller coaster sepuluh kali putaran daripada berada sepuluh menit lebih lama lagi di atas motor yang seperti sedang menawarkannya cara tercepat menggapai surga tersebut. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuat Jongin bertahan nyaris lima jam ini, adalah karena Kyungsoo. Karena gadis itu tampak menikmatinya. Karena gadis itu bahkan bersenandung sesekali meski suaranya jauh sekali dari penyanyi semacam IU atau Ailee, setidaknya ini suara satu-satunya yang ingin didengar Jongin setiap harinya. Karena saat ini ia bisa bersama gadis ini, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan lagi.

"Sudah sampai?" Jongin terlongo sebentar menatap sekeliling, ia tidak menemukan satu rumah yang tampak benar selain pohon-pohon dan sebuah kuil tua tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo meLoeyirkan motornya.

"Sial! Bensinnya habis, ini gara-gara kecerewetanmu, _Ajussi_!"

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Minumlah," pria tua berjanggut itu terkekeh ramah sambil menyodorkan dua gelas teh pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Setengah jam yang lalu pria itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yoo Jaesuk, orang yang mengabdikan sisa hidupnya untuk merawat kuil tua itu. Berikutnya ia mengajak Jongin dan Kyungsoo ke rumahnya yang terletak persis di belakang kuil, sederhana dan kecil karena ia mengaku tinggal seorang diri saja. Pantas saja jika ia kegirangan saat menemukan dua manusia ini.

"Aku cukup kaget karena sekarang jarang sekali orang mengunjungi kuil ini," celotehnya sambil membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan dua buah selimut tebal dari rak atas. "Anak muda sekarang tentu lebih memilih gereja, iya kan?"

"Ya?" Jongin nyaris tersedak ketika menyeruput tehnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan wajah sama tidak mengertinya dengan omongan tidak jelas juntrungannya kakek itu. Dahinya sama berkerut bingung.

Kakek itu terkekeh lagi, hampir setiap waktu. "Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang membawa kalian kemari? Apakah konsep sederhana dan mengembangkan budaya Hanguk? Atau… apa kalian sedang kabur karena tidak mendapat restu?"

"HAH?!"

Bergantian kakek itu yang mulai menatap mereka heran.

"Kalian kesini untuk menikah 'kan?"

**'****ㅅ****'**

**A/N: Update duluan karena besok mau sibuk lomba Agustusan, wkwk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**05\. Malam Pertama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Malam pertama?"

Baekhyun bergidik. Ia sudah puluhan kali bertanya pada cermin di hadapannya dan tidak menemukan jawaban apa-apa. Wajah di pantulan sana sama takutnya dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Obrolan yang ia lakukan dengan Yoora tadi benar-benar berhasil membuatnya migrain. Yoora mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyediakan di dalam lemari kamar pengantin Baekhyun, gaun yang cantik dan layak. Layak? Baekhyun telah membongkarnya lemarinya sendiri dan dia bilang pakaian keterlaluan tipis nyaris transparan itu layak? Pakaian-pakaian itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa!

Astaga! Astaga! Baekhyun menyalakan keran wastafel, mencuci wajahnya buru-buru untuk ke sekian kalinya, berharap dengan begitu otaknya bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Padahal tidak. Semua tambah kalut saja terutama ketika ia melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di pojok toilet dan menyadarkannya bahwa sekarang sudah nyaris pukul sepuluh malam. Sementara, ia nyaris tidak pernah tidur lewat dari jam sembilan. Matanya terlalu manja untuk mentolerir itu. Sekarang ia otomatis menguap, matanya menegrjap-ngerjap, mencuci wajah dengan air segar sedikit membantu tapi tidak banyak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku akan tidur di toilet?" gumamnya putus asa.

Ia berjalan pelan—sangat pelan sampai tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun di lantai—ke arah pintu toilet dan menempelkan telinganya di sana, coba menguping apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan. Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Baekhyun menghela napas, memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat lubang kunci. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada apa-apa selain kasur bertabur bunga yang rapi. Lalu kemana Chanyeol?

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa harus panik saat lubang kunci tempatnya mengintip berubah gelap total. Ia belum sempat membuat persiapan apa-apa bahkan untuk berdiri dengan benar saat sekonyong-konyong pintu itu terbuka dan Chanyeol berdiri persis di hadapannya. Ia meneguk ludah payah tapi belum berhasil bergerak. Masih dalam posisi itu, membungkuk pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap marmer lantai dalam-dalam, berharap mereka bisa menyelamatkannya. Ia takut sekali menatap Chanyeol sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangunlah, _pabo~ya_!"

"Ak-Aku ... Ah, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat. Ubin kamar mandi di sini bagus, ya! Jadi ingin tidur di sini saja!"

Ketika ia memberanikan diri mendongak, Chanyeol masih di sana. Tidak tampak terpengaruh.

"K-kau ... mau tidur di sini juga?"

Sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol maju selangkah, lalu menarik bagian belakang jubah mandi Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terseret-seret kembali ke kamar.

"Hyaaaaa! Hentikan, pabo-_ssi_!" jeritnya tidak sadar sambil memeluk kaki Chanyeol, cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikan langkah pria tidak berperasaan itu. Huh, sembarangan sekali seenak jidatnya menyeret orang dengan cara begitu!

Chanyeol berbalik tepat saat Baekhyun berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya yang tidak tinggi, membuat Chanyeol harus merendahkan pandangan untuk bisa menatap tepat gadis itu di manik matanya. "Apa? Kau panggil aku tadi apa? Pabo-ya!"

"Pabo-_ssi_!" Gadis itu tak kalah sengit, meski wajahnya tidak mendukung sama sekali. Matanya yang kecil dibulatkan dan bibirnya yang mengingatkan Chanyeol pada anak anjing mengerucut lucu. Hanya membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa geli sampai bergulingan.

Tapi ia menahan sebisanya. Tatap membunuhnya tetap semengerikan yang orang bilang. Dan ia tidak segan-segan saat menarik gadis itu, menaikkannya dalam posisi terbalik ke punggungnya, mengambil langkah-langkah lebar lalu segera menghempaskan gadis itu ke kasurnya, kasur mereka.

Sejenak ia menikmati aroma fressia dan mawar yang bertaburan dimana-mana, nyaris di setiap sudut ruangan dan paling banyak di kasur itu. Tidak ada neon atau penerangan modern, bukan karena ibunya tidak bayar listrik, tapi mungkin sengaja dimatikan dan mereka hanya berbekal penerangan oleh banyak sekali lilin bersusun di sekitar. Mau membuat kebakaran ya?! Chanyeol mendengus sebal, merasa perlakuan ini begitu norak dan membuatnya mual. Pasti kerjaan trio cecunguk itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cerewet Yoora, si setan kecil Sejeong dan si kepala besar aneh Yesung. Chanyeol berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan tiga manusia itu setelah ini.

Di lain sisi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia menyukai ini, sedikit. Terlebih ketika melihat gadis itu panik dan cepat-cepat menutupi kaki bagian atasnya yang tersingkap. _Dia pikir aku akan apa? Dia pikir aku monster?_! umpatnya dalam hati.

Ah, sekalian saja ia kerjai.

"Kau sekarang istriku, jadi sebaiknya belajarlah menemani suami, hm?" Chanyeol menyeringai, tatapannya seperti maniak.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya turut berguncang saat kasur yang ia duduki kini ditimpa berat badan Chanyeol. Pria itu mencoba bergerak mendekatinya, merangkak, berada di atas tubuhnya. Chanyeol baru berhenti ketika sudah dalam posisi paing dekat yang memungkinkan. Bahkan napasnya yang berbau mint terasa kental saat pria itu semakin memperpendek jarak di antara wajah mereka.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, tegang. Tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang mencoba menghindar, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai senang campur geli atas reaksi itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba bermain-main sebentar. Menghembuskan napas hangatnya dengan sengaja di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Dan sebelum Baekhyun pingsan di tempat, tangannya meraih dua benda hitam dari atas meja nakas di samping Baekhyun, melemparkannya ke pangkuan gadis itu.

"Temani aku bermain game! Seharian ini tadi melelahkan sekali!"

"G-game?"

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Dasar pria tua!"

Jongin mengulum senyum simpulnya ketika memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menendang-nendang kerikil di sebuah jalan berbatuan konglomerat menuju kuil. Gadis itu merajuk sejak sore tadi dan belum mau kembali ke rumah kakek Yoo. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan pria tua itu yang terus meledeknya untuk menikah dengan makhluk bernama Kim Jongin itu. Yang benar saja! Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja Kyungsoo sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Soo-ya! Kau mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ? Masuklah!"

Gadis itu berbalik, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan 'siapa-kau?' yang sadis sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kesal pada kerikil di depannya.

Jongin menghampiri gadis itu, menarik tangannya. Gadis itu sempat memberontak namun tidak berbuat banyak ketika menyadari Jongin membawanya masuk ke dalam kuil selain memberi tatap membunuh lewat mata besarnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Pria itu berlutut, memasang sikap berdoa. Menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu kepayahan saat diam-diam mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Soo-ya, suatu hari nanti, menikahlah denganku."

"Jangan bermimpi, _Ajussi_!" geramnya.

"Aku mungkin tidak pintar, tidak tampan, tidak sangat kaya, dan berbagai kata tidak lainnya. Tapi setidaknya, aku yakin aku adalah pria yang paling berusaha mencintaimu sebaik mungkin setiap harinya."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya menjijikkan, tatap yang menurut Jongin adalah tatapan penuh cinta. Apapun itu, yang jelas sekarang Jongin tengah menatapnya lekat dan dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan fokus pada apasaja agar tidak terjebak pada kedalaman mata pria itu. Ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya yang sekarang berdebar hebat, dan ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

**'****ㅅ****'**

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat matahari yang menembus tirai jendela memantul di atas kelopak matanya, mengadaptasikan diri dengan sekitar lalu menyadari satu hal. Sekarang ia tidak sendiri lagi. Sekarang ada seorang gadis yang tidur di sisinya, bersamanya, dan akan bangun di sisinya pula.

Ia ingin menggeliat tapi menyadari Baekhyun yang masih bergelung di dadanya, menjadikan lengan atasnya sebagai bantal dan perutnya sebagai guling dengan mata terpejam rapat yang nyaman sekali, ia berpikir ulang dan mengurungkan niat itu.

Seingatnya, ketika gadis itu tampak tidak kuat melawan kantuk dan menolak melanjutkan permainan level berikutnya, gadis itu memilih pojok kasur paling ujung, sangat ujung sampai nyaris Chanyeol beranggapan ia bisa jatuh. Menjauh seolah Chanyeol adalah penderita kusta parah yang patut dihindari dengan jarak minimal dua meter. Yang benar saja! Semua gadis menginginkan berdekatan dengannya. Lalu, ketika bangun, tahu-tahu gadis ini sudah tanpa sadar memeluknya begitu erat. Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar mendapati fakta itu.

Ia menghirup udara, menikmati oksigen yang sekarang bercampur aroma rambut Baekhyun, puncak kepalanya tepat berada di bawah dagu Chanyeol sehingga rasanya mustahil untuk tidak memasukkan aroma vanila ini ke indera penciumannya. Aroma vanila yang manis, yang membuatnya betah menghirup nafas panjang untuk kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Sedikit menyesal, kenapa ia tidak bangun lebih pagi agar bisa menghidu aroma manis ini lebih lama?

Tidak sampai semenit, ia sudah bisa merasakan gerakan gadis itu yang menggeliat pelan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti rengekan anak anjing. Gadis ini akan bangun. Dan ia akan melihatnya membuka mata, gadis itu juga, akan melihatnya sebagai orang pertama saat pertama kali membuka mata. Terdengar… menyenangkan.

"_Eomma_…," racaunya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, sedikit tertekan.

"Bercanda, ya? Kau mengira aku ibumu?!"

Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit demi menatap Chanyeol, mengerjap lambat, lalu dengan cepat melompat ke belakang dengan wajah takut.

"Aku ini suamimu, semoga ingatanmu cepat kembali," gumam Chanyeol sinis. Memasang wajah setan sebaik mungkin. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin berwajah manis apalagi mesum di depan bocah bodoh ini. Ia tidak ingin harga dirinya diinjak-injak seorang gadis seberbahaya ini.

"I-itu ... maaf…," Baekhyun menatapnya minta maaf, sebentar sebelum menunduk memperhatikan selimut di bawah tubuhnya.

Tidak telanjang. Syukurlah. Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengelus dadanya lega. Pemandangan yang, tentu saja tidak dapat dilewatkan Chanyeol. Semalaman Baekhyun tidur dengan jubah mandinya, menolak memakai satu dari sekian lingerie yang Yoora deretkan di lemari mereka. Tapi, Chanyeol bisa memberikannya pendapat berbeda.

"Tadi malam luar biasa sekali, Sayang," ucapnya lembut, menyentuh rambut Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya.

Detik itu juga Baekhyun membeku. Chanyeol merapatkan bibir, menahan keras gelak agar tidak keluar dan merusak mainan barunya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Ayolah. Tadi malam kau sangat," Chanyeol memberi jeda, seolah ia kehilangan kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak berusaha menjelaskan. "Kau sangat ... liar."

Kedua mata bulat itu nyaris meninggalkan rongganya sekarang. Di detik yang sama, Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan diri. Ia tertawa keras sekali sambil memukul-mukul kasur.

"Ya ampun! Kau polos sekali! Hahahaha!"

Di depannya, Baekhyun mencebik hebat. "Jadi kau mengerjaiku?! Jadi tadi itu hanya bohongan?!"

Perlu dua menit penuh bagi Chanyeol untuk reda dari tawanya. Senyum miring masih tertinggal di bibirnya ketika sekali lagi, ia mendekatkan wajah pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kecewa, ya? Tadi itu hanya sungguhan?" Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya. Pelan. Sangat pelan. Sementara bibirnya bergerak mendekati telinga Baekhyun. Gadis itu bergidik. "Kita bisa membuatnya jadi kenyataan sekarang, kalau kau mau," bisiknya.

"Y-yah! Dasar mesum!"

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol menarik diri, mengulum senyum terhibur. "Aku atau kau yang mesum, hm?"

Wajah Baekhyun telah memerah hebat sekarang. Cantik. Chanyeol suka. Mulai hari ini, menggoda Baekhyun akan jadi hobi barunya. Chanyeol mengangkat telunjuknya yang panjang dan menggunakan itu untuk menyentil kening Baekhyun.

"Buatkan aku sarapan," pintanya.

Pria itu tersenyum janggal lagi saat beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Entah apa yang lucu dari ide itu, ia hanya merasa… pasti menyenangkan dibuatkan sarapan khusus oleh orang yang sekareng menjadi milikmu, atau lebih tepat istrimu. Maka ia tidak lagi bisa menahan sneyumnya saat pintu kamar mandi ditutup, saat ia baru saja menyadari ada dua sikat gigi di sana, berdampingan dalam sebuah wadah. Dan ada dua handuk kecil, biru dan pink, berdampingan juga.

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Bagaimana malam kalian? Menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun tersedak. Chanyeol bersyukur karena ia baru saja menelan sarapannya. Sarapan yang mendadak sangat dinikmatinya menyadari istrinya berperan banyak dalam membuat ini. Tidak peduli enak tidaknya, ia merasa buta dengan rasa, bahkan jika gadis itu hanya memberinya kobokan, mungkin ia akan tetap meminumnya dengan girang.

Kembali pada topik, Sejeong mendelik pada Yesung yang menutup telinganya lagi. Sisanya, tuan Park dan istrinya serta anaknya yang paling tua, Park Yoora, serta Kim Ryeowook yang sibuk mengambil sesuatu di dapur otomatis tersenyum-senyum.

Chanyeol melirik gadis yang dari kemarin sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu, ada rona merah yang kental di pipi gadis itu meski dari tadi ia menunduk dan mengacak-acak sarapannya. Selera makannya yang tadinya cukup bagus sekarang menurun tajam, gadis itu sekarang malah sibuk mengigiti bibirnya sendiri. Dia tidak bermaksud menumbalkan diri sendiri sebagai sarapan, kan?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya menanggapi pandangan menggoda semua orang dirumahnya. Astaga, kenapa orang di rumah ini selain jago bergosip juga mesum? Ia berdeham. Bersumpah dan membeberkan fakta sebenarnya bahwa tidak ada hal menghebohkan apapun yang terjadi semalam hanya akan membuat semua orang menertawakannya dan mengeleng tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Chanyeol Loey Park yang tampan, kaya dan seksi.

"Tidurku nyenyak," jawabnya mencoba acuh.

Keluarga itu masih saja tersenyum-senyum.

"Tapi, tadi malam, jam dua pagi saat aku mencari air putih ke dapur, aku mendengar suara berisik di kamarmu," celetuk Yoora.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan. Astaga! Tentu saja karena tadi malam ia bermain game dengan Baekhyun sampai dini hari. Chanyeol cukup tersentuh dengan Baekhyun yang bersedia menemaninya dan kaget bahwa gadis itu cukup pandai bermain.

"Lihatlah, kantung mata kalian berdua sudah membuktikan semuanya," tambah Youngmi girang.

"Kami hanya main game."

"Nah kan! Akhirnya kau mengakuinya!" kali ini Yesung yang bahkan melompat dari kursinya karena terlalu bersemangat sambil masih saja menutupi telinga Sejeong, gadis itu masih meronta minta dilepaskan. "Wow, apakah semacam _truth or dare _yang seksi, atau monopoli dengan hukuman _striptease, _atau─"

"YAK! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" sekarang Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata keluarganya semuanya berpikiran sekotor itu. Dan Baekhyun yang memerah hebat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa semakin membuatnya frustrasi.

"Harusnya aku mengikuti jejak Jongin untuk keluar secepatnya dari rumah ini," gumamnya secara jelas, bermaksud menyindir yang bisa dikatakan gagal karena satu keluarga itu hanya tertawa-tawa senang saja.

Yoora menggamit lengan Chanyeol sambil mengerling kecil. "Tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru begitu. Kami mengerti kok bahwa kau sekarang hanya ingin tinggal berdua saja, makanya kami sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian," ujarnya antusias, menggantung kalimat akhirnya agar Chanyeol penasaran. Dipikirnya pria itu sangat tidak sabar untuk berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun. Dan kenyataan itu menohok Chanyeol dalam-dalam, yang bisa ia lakukan kemudian hanya berusaha secuek dan setidak-berminat mungkin.

Yoora berpandangan kompak dengan Youngmi, ibunya, dan keduanya saling mengangguk dalam kepahaman. Youngmi merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menaruhnya di atas meja, menggesernya hingga sampai di depan Chanyeol.

"Ini… tiket bulan madu untuk kalian. Kami sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyediakan villa kita yang berada di sana. Kau tahu? Dulu ayah dan ibu juga berbulan madu di sana. Itu tempat paling romantis di dunia," tutur wanita itu hangat, sepertinya mengenang kembali moment-moment ketika ia menjadi pengantin baru tuan Park.

"Semoga bulan madu kalian juga menyenangkan!" senyumnya lebar.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat untuk menatapnya, dan kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar tersedak.

.

.

.

**A/N: Maaf guys aku nggak bikin NC. Nggak sanggup sama tanggung jawabnya. Berat!**


	6. Chapter 6

**STUPID MARRIAGE**

**Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

**GS**

**.**

**6\. HONEYMOON**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pukul enam tiga puluh, waktu yang terlalu pagi bagi Chanyeol untuk bangun apalagi untuk memulai aktifitas. Beberapa kali ia mengerang malas saat Yoora menariknya paksa dari tempat tidur. Ia bahkan nyaris berakhir dengan dimandikan paksa oleh ibunya jika tidak ada Baekhyun, istrinya, wanita yang kemudian disuruh memandikan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol harus kelimpungan menolaknya mati-matian.

Pukul tujuh tiga puluh pagi, suasana bandara Incheon tampak sudah cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan menyeret koper masing-masing. Chanyeol menyeret kopernya sendiri sambil berusaha agar tetap terjaga. Ia menimang dua tiket pesawat di tangannya dan teringat bahwa Baekhyun tidak berada di sisinya. Ia berhenti untuk menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan Yoora, Sejeong dan Ibunya berjalan lebih dulu. Istrinya itu tampak kesulitan dengan kopernya yang juga menggembung. Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk ke sana dan membawakan kopernya, tapi kakinya tidak bergeming dan justru hanya diam di tempat sampai Baekhyun berhasil menyusulnya.

Ketika mereka berjalan sejajar, Chanyeol ingin sekali menggenggam lengannya, memastikan gadis itu tidak akan kemana-mana tanpanya, tidak tersesat atau apa. Tapi jemarinya terlanjur kaku. Akhirnya ia menghentikan langkah sebentar, menunggu sampai gadis itu dua atau tiga langkah di depannya, baru kemudian ia berjalan menyusul. Dengan begitu, setidaknya ia masih bisa memastikan gadis itu tidak lepas dari pengawasannya.

"Jalanmu pelan sekali," ujarnya.

"Cerewet!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah sebentar untuk menyeka keringat yang mulai terbentuk di pelipisnya. Saat itulah Chanyeol menyeret kopernya, tak lupa sambil mengomel. "Kalau begini kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat!"

Ibunya tampak berlebihan sekali saat melepasnya, seolah Chanyeol bukannya mau pergi bulan madu tapi pergi menjalani wajib militer. Ngomong-ngomong, iya, itu benar. Ia dan Baekhyun akan pergi selama mungkin seminggu untuk... yah... itulah pokoknya. YoungMi menyusut airmatanya ketika memasuki pintu keberangkatan, secara bergantian ia memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu erat. Yoora hanya tersenyum lembut dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol entah apa maksudnya, sedikit berbisik pada Baekhyun yang membuat mata gadis itu membeliak ngeri. Sementara Sejeong, dari tadi pagi ia sudah bersungut-sungut karena tidak diajak, tidak mengerti kenapa bulan madu artinya hanya pergi berdua saja.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi ibunya sekilas sebelum berangkat, membiarkan wanita baya itu menahan lengannya sebentar dan membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti menggoda. "Baik-baiklah kalian di sana. Jaga menantu Ibu, dan... tolong cepat berikan kami cucu."

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Memangnya... kita akan kemana, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dari layar ponselnya. Selama di pesawat, ini adalah kali pertama gadis itu bicara karena mereka tampak canggung sekali saat berduaan "Kepulauan Virgin," jawabnya.

"HAH?! V-virgin?! Virgin itu artinya P-perawan?!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak histeris saking kagetnya, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa membekap mulut gadis itu agar ia tidak semakin mengundang perhatian. Tiba-tiba saja wajah gadis itu memucat seperti telah didatangi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bergerak pelan mundur menjauhi Chanyeol, berusaha tidak kentara, namun sebaliknya, ekspresi wajahnya tampak agak berlebihan.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"T-tidak. Na-namanya terdengar menyeramkan."

"Menyeramkan?"

"_Eoh._ K-kenapa harus Virgin, sih? Itu membuatku merinding. B-bisakan kita pindah tujuan saja? Atau setidaknya namanya diganti."

Atau boleh tidak ia tukar tambah istri saja? Chanyeol memutar bolamata.

"Kau pikir nenekmu yang menemukan atau membuat pulau itu? Lagipula kita itu sudah sah menikah, hentikan bersikap seperti aku akan memperkosamu!"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menunduk. Bukan apa-apa, wajahnya memerah sekarang. Tadi memang ia berteriak yang membuat penumpang sekitar sempat menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan terganggu. Tapi sekarang, Chanyeollah yang membuat para penumpang itu kembali mencuri pandang mereka, sekarang dengan tatapan penuh minat. Pria itu tanpa sadar bicara terlalu keras.

"Maaf_,_" sungutnya, mencebikkan bibir.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Ia mengembalikan kepalanya kepada sandaran kursi dengan masih membiarkan senyuman janggal menghiasi bibirnya. "Lagipula nanti, ketika kau melihat keseksianku, bisa dipastikan siapa yang pada akhirnya memohon-mohon, siapa yang akhirnya memerkosa siapa," gumamnya, senyum di satu sudut bibirnya semakin aneh saja. Baekhyun merinding.

"Permisi, Tuan, Nyonya."

Senyuman itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol berdeham dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Seorang pramugari dengan senyum ramah dan pipi yang entah kenapa agak merona merah menawarkan minuman, rupanya itu adalah waktunya _coffee break._

"Aku minta segelas kopi," Baekhyun mendahului saat Chanyeol sudah akan angkat suara. Ia menutup mulutnya lagi dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik pada pramugari itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu tolong bawakan saya segelas susu."

Pramugari itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka, menawari penumpang yang lain sebelum ia keluar dari kabin penumpang menuju _pantry_.

"Chanyeol-ah, lihat ke bawah! Ada awan," gamitnya di lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak berminat melihat awan dari atas pesawat, tapi berhubung Baekhyun terus mendesak, ia menurut.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa," ujarnya lalu bermaksud berbalik.

Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak menoleh pada Baekhyun tadi. Karena sekarang wajah gadis itu berjarak hanya hitungan senti darinya. Chanyeol seharusnya segera menjauh. Namun, alih-alih menjauh, Chanyeol justru berakhir dengan memotong lagi jarak wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Ini hampir akan menjadi benar-benar _honeymoon _bagi mereka jika saja... yah jika saja hal seperti ini tidak terjadi, setidaknya tidak di waktu sekarang.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mungkin melakukan perlawanan apapun, hanya menahan napasnya ketika merasakan napas Chanyeol yang mendesak di indera penciumannya. Sayangnya, perutnya tidak sependapat. Tinggal sedikit lagi, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa akan muntah.

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya, sedikit panik dan tentunya kesal. Tapi melihat bagaimana gadis itu memucat, seketika alasan dari kepanikannya berubah.

"Kau mual?"

"Hmm, hanya sedikit pusing. Mabuk udara," gumam Baekhyun sambil memijat keningnya, berharap dengan begitu pusingnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi akan berhenti.

"Sini." Chanyeol menarik pinggang gadis itu agar mendekat, memosisikan Baekhyun agar memunggunginya. Dan jemarinya mulai beraksi, menyusup di antara helai rambut halus Baekhyun, menyebabkan aroma segar stroberi semakin kuat mendominasi indera penciumannya. Ia tampak terampil saat memijat kepala Baekhyun, satu hal yang barusaja Baekhyun ketahui, tadinya ia berpikir pria itu hanya berbakat dalam dua hal; bermain ponsel dan menjahili orang. Ternyata bakat barunya adalah ahli pijat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hebat sekali. Aku tidak tahu kau itu seorang tukang pijat."

"YAH!"

Sebagai jawaban berikutnya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar gadis itu nyengir pelan. "Bercanda, Pabo -_ssi._"

"Perhatikan siapa yang kau panggil bodoh," balasnya dalam gumaman. Jemarinya terus bergerak dengan terampil, menekan titik-titik tertentu di pundak Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat, entah bagaimana, suasana menjadi sendu.

"Baekhyun_-ah, _kau tahu? Aku mungkin bukan suami terbaik untukmu. Aku bukan suami yang bisa membawakan barang-barangmu dan menggendongmu kemanapun hanya agar kau tidak lelah, tapi setidaknya, aku suami yang selalu berdiri dibelakangmu untuk mengawasimu, dan suami yang ada dibelakangmu untuk memijatmu setiap kau merasa lelah...," Chanyeol diam sebentar, entah ia kerasukan malaikat apa tadi saat mengatakan itu. Dan sekarang, ia berharap Baekhyun tidak pernah berbalik atau wajahnya akan terlihat seperti habis direbus. Gadis itu memang tidak berbalik atau memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Baekhyun?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"YAH! _Pabo~ya_! Kau tidur ya?!"

"Ehm? Kau membuatku mengantuk Chanyeol-_ah_..."

Chanyeol nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok pesawat jika saja pramugari yang sama dengan yang tadi sempat—katakanlah mengganggunya kembali. Di tangan wanita itu adalah sebuah baki berisi secangkir kopi dan segelas susu. Chanyeol mengambil kedua gelas itu. Kopi untuknya, dan menyerahkan gelas susu pada Baekhyun.

"Yeol, kita tertukar."

"Tidak. Kopi tidak bagus untukmu. Mulai sekarang, tidak boleh ada hal buruk di sekitarmu, selain aku tentunya."

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Woaaaaahhh. _Daebak_!"

"Wah, Yeol, lihat itu!"

"Lihat langitnya!"

"Lihat rumah-rumah itu!"

"Yeol, lihat orang plat mobil itu!"

Kata-kata seperti itu yang diucapkan Baekhyun berkali-kali sepanjang jalan hingga mobil yang menjemput mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Pantai. Baekhyun segera melompat dari mobil, melepas sepatunya dan melempar mereka entah kemana hanya agar kakinya bisa segera merasakan pasir pantai yang halus di bawah kaki telanjangnya. Pasir disana putih dan ombaknya bagus, bergelung-gelung dengan warna biru langit memukau.

Baekhyun pasti sudah mengira ini Jeju jika saja tidak melihat beberapa orang asing tadi, termasuk supir yang menjemput mereka, dan kemudian mengira ini Hawaii jika saja Chanyeol tidak menyebutkan nama Kepulauan Virgin sebelumnya. Virgin, mau tidak mau nama itu kembali membuatnya merinding.

"_Welcome to Saint Thomas. Please enjoy your tour, Mister, Misses_," ujar pria pirang dengan kulit kemerahan berbintik-bintik yang tadi menjadi supir sekaligus _guide_ mereka, logatnya Hawaiian, senyumnya lebar dan ramah, yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan membungkukkan badan sedikit dan balas tersenyum. Padahal ia tidak begitu mengerti orang itu bicara apa dari tadi. Mungkin mengenalkan diri sebagai Thomas? Thomas seperti nama kereta api biru yang sering ditontonnya.

Lalu Chanyeol merasakannya, ketika tangan halus itu menyelusup di antara jemari panjangnya, menariknya lebih dekat ke bibir pantai. Sampai pada garis dimana ombak mulai menyapu kakinya, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan menyuruh pria itu duduk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol, waspada dan keras kepala.

"Duduk saja!"

Setelah berpikir panjang, dan setelah Baekhyun terasa memaksa dengan mencoba mendorong ke bawah pundak Chanyeol, pria itu mengalah dan duduk di atas pasir. Gadis itu berjongkok di hadapannya, memasang senyum. Sesaat gravitasi tidak berlaku bagi Chanyeol. Sesaat itu ia tidak tahu apakah ikan hidup di laut atau kebun binatang. Sesaat itu ia menjadi begitu idiot ketika melihat gadis itu menyunggingkan satu senyum manis miliknya. Bibirnya menipis, tapi semakin menggoda, giginya putih dan berjejer rapi, kecil, dan dua gigi taring menyembul sedikit seperti anak kucing. Senyum terbaik yang pernah ia lihat.

Baekhyun melepaskan sepatu Chanyeol berikut kaus kakinya, lalu dengan hati-hati ia menjejakkan kedua kaki pria itu ke atas pasir laut yang menyimpan kehangatan. Membuat Chanyeol bergidik sebentar dengan perubahan suhu di bawah kakinya.

"Sepatu tidak selamanya melindungi kakimu, kau kan jadi tidak bisa merasakan betapa menyenangkannya pasir pantai."

Lalu, air laut segera menerjang halus mereka berdua, menyebabkan pasir-pasir tertinggal di kaki keduanya.

Sepanjang sore, mereka menghabiskannya dengan bergandengan sepanjang pesisir seperti orang tua dan bermain layaknya anak-anak. Gadis itu, dengan segala tampak luar kekanak-kanakkannya, membuat Chanyeol merasa ngeri sekaligus ingin tertawa bergulingan ketika menyaksikan Baekhyun yang hampir digulung ombak ketika mengambil bola pantainya.

"Suami tidak selamanya melindungimu, kau kan jadi tidak bisa merasakan betapa menyenangkannya air laut," oloknya, memutar balik kalimat Baekhyun yang terpatri di otaknya. Akibatnya, pria itu harus merasakan perih di mata saat Baekhyun memercikkannya air laut.

Dan ia baru menyadari ia bisa tertawa selepas ini, mengangumi sejauh ini. Ternyata pantai atau tempat manapun bisa saja seindah ini jika bersama orang yang tepat. Bahwa di satu waktu tertentu, kau bisa saja tidak bisa melindunginya. Setidaknya, kau membuatnya nyaman, itu yang lebih penting.

**'****ㅅ****'**

Bulan madu. Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan sempurna baginya. Tanpa si berisik Sejeong, tanpa ibu atau _nuna_nya yang cerewet, tanpa ayahnya yang kaku. Hanya satu gadis bodoh ini, dan itu... entahlah, tidak bisa dikatakan mengganggu. Saint Thomas, salah satu dari Kepulauan Virgin yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu tempat paling romantis untuk menghabiskan bulan madu. Pulai sempit, vila pribadi di tengah hutan tropis, curah matahari yang banyak, pantai eksotis dengan ombak menawan dan pasir lembut, dan yang paling penting, bukan kawasan ramai seperti Hawaii atau Bali. Tempat ini benar-benar simbol dari kehidupan mewah yang bersifat penuh privasi.

Yah, tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk berenang atau berjemur, atau mungkin— seperti fungsi pulau ini, berbulan madu tentunya. Dan Chanyeol menghabiskan hari pertama _honeymoon_nya itu dengan duduk di kasur menatap laptop. Kali ini ia tidak bermain game apalagi melakukan suatu pekerjaan, tapi melakukan perselancaran internet. Kecepatan browsing di sini memang tidak sebagus di Korea, tapi ini sudah termasuk cukup memuaskan. Baekhyun sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali entah kemana bersama Margareth, wanita gemuk berusia awal tiga puluhan pengurus villa mereka. Dia bilang ke pantai, tapi bahkan tanpa mengajak Chanyeol, membuat pria itu harus mendengus lagi mengingat itu. Margareth pintar berbahasa Korea karena sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja pada keluarga Park, dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa ia tidak benar-benar terdampar di planet asing sekarang. Tapi sialnya membuat Baekhyun lebih akrab dengan wanita yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu itu ketimbang suaminya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengklik mousenya, membuka jendela jejaring sosial instagram. _Loey27_, itu yang ia masukkan tadi saat _login_, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah membuka pilihan setting akun, detik itu juga terpikir untuk mengganti _password_. Ia mengetik cepat sambil-sambil menyeringai aneh. Tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan mengganti _password_ Instagram adalah sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia keluar dari akun itu, lalu mencoba _login_ lagi. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika kata sandi baru yang ia masukkan ternyata berhasil. "_BaekLoveYeol_".

Berikutnya _mouse_nya terdengar berbunyi klik beberapa kali. Chanyeol melihat-lihat pemberitahuan dan berbagai foto di halaman berandanya sebelum merasa jengah. Membuka Instagram lewat web memang semembosankan itu. Maka ia nyaris mengklik pilihan _signout_ untuk kedua kali ketika satu ide kembali muncul. Ia mengetik di kotak pencarian nama Byun Baekhyun. Ada beberapa akun yang muncul, namun tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mengetahui Baekhyun yang mana. Itu dia. baek_hyunee.

Chanyeol menatap setiap unggahan foto gadis itu dengan penuh minat, tanpa mendekatkan jempol besarnya pada pilihan _follow. _Ia tidak mau gadis itu tahu bahwa ia telah memata-matainya. Unggahan gadis itu tidak banyak, bersaing dalam jumlah siapa paling sedikit dengan akun milik Chanyeol sendiri. Yang membuat Chanyeol melongo adalah beberapa—puluhan komentar untuk gadis itu. Kesemuanya berasal dari fans Chanyeol. Ya, ya, jangan tertawa dulu. Chanyeol memang punya fans, para gadis yang nyaris menjerit setiap ia lewat, entah itu semasa SMA, maupun selama ia berkuliah di Melbourne. Gadis asing saja tidak bisa menampik pesonanya. Chanyeol mengenal sebagian dari akun-akun kurang ajar itu karena merekalah yang setiap hari memenuhi pemberitahuan dan kotak masuk Chanyeol dan membuat matanya sakit membaca semua kalimat memuja itu. Sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka juga dengan kurang ajarnya melontarkan kata-kata kasar untuk Baekhyun, mereka sangat tidak terima dengan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah sasarannya.

chanwifeu: Cantik juga tidak. Wajahmu itu seperti tikus mati. Lebih baik menjauh dari Chanyeol sekarang juga!

loeysbabe: _Is this Loey's wife? LOL u must be kidding me!_

loeysbabe: _Stay away from Loey!_

rosieforloey: _LOL Loey should marry me instead rather than this PIG. What a joke!_

Chanyeol menghela napas gerah. Ia mengklik keluar dari akunnya, memutuskan menyabotase akun adiknya. Cara ini efektif sekali dalam dua hal, menjaga nama Chanyeol tetap bersih, dan yang kedua tidak akan membuat mereka semakin menghinakan Baekhyun karena Chanyeol. Mudah saja untuk memasuki akun si bodoh Sejeong itu mengingat hanya ada satu nama yang sering berputar di otaknya, 'ChaEunWoo', itu passwordnya. Dengan senyum jahil tak henti-henti, ia membalas satu persatu setiap umpatan yang terlontar (dengan akun adiknya yang malang tadi), tentunya minimal sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah gadis-gadis monster itu bayangkan. Jiwa setannya seperti tercukupi dahaganya berkat setiap kalimat sadis yang ia tulis itu.

sejeongpark: rosieforloey: LOL DID YOU JUST LOOK AT THE MIRROR WHEN YOU SAID PIG?!

sejeongpark: loeysbabe Nah, you're the one should change ur username that makes me want to puke ;p

Lalu, sebelum ia berhasil membersihkan setiap hama di timeline gadis itu, sebuah unggahan terbaru membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Gadis itu sedang _online_! baek_hyunee yang difollow Sejeong sedang _online_. Parahnya, foto terbaru yang ia publikasikan beberapa detik lalu itu membuat mata Chanyeol panas seketika.

Keterangan di foto itu pendek saja, berbunyi "liburan di Amerika yang menyenangkan ^^"

Apa katanya?! Liburan?! Harusnya ia menulis bulan madu! Lalu foto itu, astaga, apa-apaan sih dia itu?!

Chanyeol merasa seluruh darahnya sekarang terpompa ke atas kepala hanya dengan menatap foto itu. Gadis itu tampak begitu lugu di depannya tapi bahkan memakai pakaian seminim ini, berwarna merah dan menunjukkan begitu banyak kulit. Bahkan meng_upload_nya di media sosial.

Baiklah, Chanyeol merasa akan meledak sebentar lagi. Ia mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat dan membanting laptop itu. Pikirannya berubah kacau dengan alasan yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Ia kesal, itu saja.

**'****ㅅ****'**

"Baru pulang? Kemana saja?" tanya Chanyeol sinis begitu sore itu Baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu dengan langkah riang. Ia melirik pakaian gadis itu, menemukan semuanya tertutup rapat, membuatnya mendengus lagi.

Margareth berdiri di belakangnya, dengan pakaian khas pantai, sebelum tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan berlalu ke dapur, ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk majikannya yang sekarang tampak mirip singa kelaparan.

Baekhyun mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah _bunny _penuh bulu halus merah muda kesayangannya. Bahkan pergi kemana-mana ia tidak bisa tanpa sandal itu. Ia melangkah ke karpet di depan tivi dekat perapian dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada sofa. Pria itu hanya duduk di atas karpet dengan sebotol _wine _di atas meja serta kacang-kacangan.

"Aku habis ke pantai, Yeol. Ya Tuhan, di sana bagus sekali tadi! Aku dan Margareth mengumpulkan kerang, kemarin kita tidak melakukannya." ucapnya tanpa merasa bersalah apalagi menyadari pandangan tidak suka yang semenjak tadi Chanyeol tampilkan, membuat pria itu semakin tidak sabaran.

"_Uh-uh_, dan memakai bikini demi berburu pria bermata biru?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"_Huh_?" gadis itu tersentak, dengan cepat menoleh kearah Chanyeol, ada raut bingung sekaligus terkejut di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucapnya blak-blakan, wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit takut, tapi lebih dikarenakan takut terhadap Chanyeol yang seolah memiliki kekuatan meramal atau apa.

Chanyeol mengatupkan rahangnya geram. Demi kura-kura Yesung! Dia bahkan lebih suka jika gadis ini berbohong demi menjaga perasaannya.

"Yah! Aku ini suamimu! Bagaimana bisa kau memamerkan tubuhmu pada orang lain tanpa seijinku?! Ah tidak, walaupun misalnya aku tiba-tiba gila dan mengijinkanmu melakukan itu, kau tetap tidak boleh melakukannya! Mengerti?! Aissh, setidaknya kau tidak perlu sampai memamerkan tubuhmu di Instagram yang bisa dilihat pria mana saja selain aku." Tampak sekali kekesalan dari setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

Gadis itu menatap wajah Chanyeol yang memerah, rasa bersalah menghampirinya. Ia ingin mengatakan maaf tapi pasti Chanyeol akan tambah memarahinya, ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia selalu saja salah bagi pria itu. Jadi ia hanya mengigit bibir bawah sambil memelintir serat-serat karpet di dekat kakinya, berharap menemukan ide.

"T-tadi... Margareth yang meng-uploadnya, maafkan aku..."

"Sudah kuhapus."

"Apa?"

"Aku membajak akunmu dan menghapusnya."

"K-kenapa bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku 'kan jenius."

Baekhyun tidak berkomentar lagi, ia tidak mau Chanyeol dan kata-kata pedasnya meluncur semakin banyak. Pria itu terlihat menarik napas, juga menarik botol wine dari atas meja dan menuang ke cangkirnya sampai terisi seperempat.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi," tatapan tajamnya kembali ke arah Baekhyun. Gadis itu telah menyiapkan mentalnya mendengar kata mutilasi atau komplotannya sementara jantungnya menunggu dengan gugup.

"Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, aku bisa kesal dan cemburu. Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?"

**'****ㅅ****'**

Baekhyun mengantarkan Margareth sampai ke pintu ketika sudah memasuki jam sembilan malam. Margareth tidak menginap karena rumahnya dekat, ia akan datang pagi-pagi sekali sekitar pukul enam untuk melakukan tugasnya dan pulang setiap jam sembilan. Sekarang villa besar itu terasa semakin sunyi saja setelah tidak ada orang lain, selain dia dan Chanyeol.

"2003 Vintage Bourgagne," gumam gadis itu ketika ia kembali duduk di sisi Chanyeol yang menuang kembali wine-nya. Kontan menyebabkan pria itu menaikkan alis dalam kebingungan. Gadis ini baru saja menyebutkan jenis wine di atas meja yang sedang Chanyeol minum.

"Kau tahu?"

"Euhm. Keluargaku sangat menyukai wine. Kami memiliki gudang penyimpanan khusus. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah peminum yang cukup baik," satu senyuman kembali menghiasi bibirnya, kali ini seperti sebuah kebanggan.

Tentu saja kebanggaan. Chanyeol saja nyaris memuntahkan kembali wine-nya demi mendengar itu. Gadis ini? Balita maniak merah jambu ini? Peminum wine? Telinganya pasti bercanda. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran meremehkan Chanyeol, ia memicingkan mata, lalu meraih gelas lain dari atas meja (ada dua buah gelas di situ) dan menuangnya seperti seorang profesional. Cara dia menenggaknya juga sempat membuat Chanyeol tertegun, begitu anggun dan... terbiasa. Gadis itu nyaris tidak mengernyit sama sekali ketika aroma dan rasa kuat Vintage Bourgagne menyentuh lidahnya.

Pulau tropis, hujan tengah menyapu setiap inchi tanah dan bangunan di luar malam itu. Membuat udara menjadi dingin sehingga Chanyeol harus menambahkan terus botol-demi botol wine ke gelasnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat ketika kesadarannya nyaris punah akibat bergelas-gelas wine yang tidak ia hitung. Ia memutuskan tidak meminum apa-apa lagi, menyerah. Menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh tertelungkup di atas meja, mungkin tertidur.

"Baekkie_-ah,_" panggilnya berbisik seraya menggoncang pelan punggung itu.

"Baekkie_, _di sini dingin, sebaiknya ke kamar jika kau ingin tidur."

"Hmm," hanya gumaman itu yang Chanyeol terima sebagai balasan. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya lambat, mempertemukan iris Chanyeol dengan pemandangan... eung... katakanlah, menggoda.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata redup, setengah menutup. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan sial, tampak semakin merah saja. Ia menarik kerah baju Chanyeol, menyebabkan pria itu terpaksa condong ke depan, tujuannya sebenarnya hanya agar ia bisa mendapatkan tempat bertumpu untuk bangun.

Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan berjalan namun gagal, alkohol ternyata telah mengambil alih sistemnya, membuatnya mengutuk diri karena kebanyakan minum setelah sebelumnya memamerkan diri sebagai Miss Wine. Ia bahkan sudah bisa dipastikan jatuh ke lantai jika saja Chanyeol tidak memegangi pinggangnya. Pria itu menyeringai tidak keberatan ketika terpaksa membopong Baekhyun sampai kamar. Pun dengan beban bobot tubuhnya yang terbilang agak berisi—tidak gemuk, tapi tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia memang berat—ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Yeol?"

"Euhm?" Chanyeol masih berjalan, rute yang tiba-tiba terasa lama antara ruang tivi dan kamar utama tempat mereka tidur. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Baekhyun, kearah wajahnya yang dua kali lipat lebih menggoda atau mantelnya yang terbuka dan mengekspos rendah leher gadis itu. Ada tahi lalat kecil, berapa tadi jumlahnya? Dua? Tiga? Ia lupa. Haruskah ia melirik sekali lagi guna memastikannya? Tapi pasti itu akan berakhir dengan keinginannya yang bertambah-tambah dan mungkin menyimpang. Seperti menghitung jumlah tahi lalat di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Seluruh tubuh.

_Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol_?! Gemasnya dalam hati.

"Yeol, boleh aku memegang bibirmu? Kelihatan tebal dan menarik,"

Detik itu juga Chanyeol merasa ada yang menyiramkan air es ke batok kepalanya ketika tangan halus Baekhyun bergerilya di dagu, hidung, sampai bibirnya. Detik itu juga ia berharap pintu kamar segera muncul di hadapannya karena sulit untuk tidak memiliki gadis ini saat ini juga di lantai.

"Aissh, kenapa kau bisa menjadi gadis bar-bar saat mabuk, hah?!"

Gadis ini, membuat hormonnya lebih menyiksa berkali lipat. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini sebelumnya. Keinginan sangat besar untuk memiliki gadis itu, meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis itu memang untuknya, memastikan tidak akan ada pria lain selain atau setelah Chanyeol. Ingatan tentang bagaimana foto tubuh gadis itu yang ia upload tidak sengaja di Instagram mendesaknya. Jika ada orang lain pernah melihat tubuh istrinya, maka seharusnya paling tidak, tidak ada orang lain yang berhak menyentuhnya kecuali Chanyeol sebagai suaminya. Tapi kemudian tangan gadis itu menghalangi. Wajahnya memucat dan tampak kesadarannya sudah agak pulih.

"Yeol, aku baru ingat."

"Huhm? Apa?" Chanyeol meneguk ludah, perasaannya mendadak berubah tidak nyaman.

"Tadi sore, aku..." Baekhyun berhenti, tidak tahu harus bicara apa, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan takut. "Tadi sore aku kedatangan itu."

Pelan. Pelan sekali. Jawaban yang diutarakan sangat pelan. Tetap saja berhasil terdengar sampai telinga Chanyeol hingga pria itu menghentikan detak jantungnya sesaat. Ia mengingat dan mengulang-ulang sebentar. Ketika malam pertama pernikahan mereka, tidak ada yang tahu betapa ia mati-matian berusaha menahan hasratnya. Ia melakukan segala cara termasuk mengajak bermain game hanya agar ia tidak dipermalukan oleh penolakan gadis ini. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian agar tertidur juga saat gadis itu sudah tidur, bukannya mencumbunya diam-diam. Sekarang, malam ini, rasanya ia sudah hampir sekali berhasil, sedikit lagi, ketika kalimat laknat itu menghancurkan rencana masa depannya. Dewi kesialan pasti tengah tertawa sampai berurai airmata melihatnya sekarang.

Chanyeol berguling ke sisi, sebisanya memasang wajah arogan kembali. Tidak, ia tidak mungkin kehilangan wajah di depan gadis ingusan ini. Demi bulu hidung Yesung!

"Kau itu berpikir apa, gadis mesum? Aku hanya ingin merapikan pakaianmu. Jangan sampai masuk angin, _huh_? Aku tidak mau repot-repot memijatmu lagi!" serunya cepat, kesal, sekaligus terdengar memaksa dan itu menggelikan. Dengan cepat pula ia sudah berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun dan menarik selimut sampai batas dagu.

Baekhyun melongo, tidak tahu harus tertawa atau merasa bersalah pada pria ini. Jadi kemudian ia bergerak mendekat, memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Pria itu jelas menyadarinya, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tidak juga berbalik. Mungkin ia sedang merajuk, pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun nyengir dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Jaljjayo**[1]**_~ suamiku~"

**'****ㅅ****'**

* * *

**A/N: Males banget misahin chapter yang pendek-pendek itu, jadi digabungin aja. Minta reviewnya, kalo boleh?**

**Dan iklan dikit ya. Aku lagi ngadain PO buku Paper Hearts, ChanBaek GS juga. PO sampai 5 Oktober. Ayo ikut dong, lagi ada GA juga kalo nyari yang gratisan. Cek IG, ya, unamenya specialnay27**


End file.
